Parce que nous étions des Serpentard
by Mlle Millie
Summary: Parce que nous étions des Serpentard, nous étions égoïstes, imbus de nous-mêmes, arrogants et manipulateurs. Mais parce que nous étions également des humains, nous étions capables de connaître des instants de gloire, de tristesse, de solitude, d'amitié, et surtout, d'amour... [Base "Un jour ou l'autre", peut être lue indépendamment]
1. Prologue

_Et voilà... la minie-fic dont je vous avais parlé :) Je m'adresse ici au lecteurs "d'__**Un jour ou l'autre**__", mais toute nouvelle personne est la bienvenue :)_

_Elle se déroule en parallèle avec la fic dont je viens de vous parler, qui est une _fic de voyage temporel avec Hermione et Neville._ Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si certains évènements ne semblent _pas coïncider_ avec les livres,_ c'est normal_._

_J'avoue que j'ai des tendances suicidaires parce que j'ai déjà une (courte) fic en cours, des drabbles, et mon recueil Bonus. Enfin bon, les chapitres de cette fiction ne sont pas longs : 2000 mots environ. Mais je posterai deux fois par semaine, le _samedi_ et le _mardi_ (ou mercredi, à voir). Et puis, je pense à cette fic depuis le mois de décembre, il me tardait donc de la poster..._

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "**Un jour ou l'autre"**_ (ou ceux qui ne se souviennent pas des détails) : Sirius a fugué de chez lui entre sa 5ième et sa 6ième année. Regulus a tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, sans succès, Sirius lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils ont tous deux choisi leur façon de vivre. Les deux frères ne sont plus reparlé par la suite._

_Ce prologue reprend des passages d'un jour ou l'autre, l'histoire débute au chapitre 1._

_Je pense avoir tout dit !_

_Disclaimer__ : Harry Potter est à Rowling, et cette histoire à moi. _

_Merci à __**Cannelle-Black**__ qui a relu ce chapitre !_

.

* * *

.

_- Lors de la Répartition, il y a quatre ans, il y a eu beaucoup de Serpentards… Deux fois plus que toutes les autres années. Tu connais la réputation des Serpentards, je présume._

_Hermione acquiesça et lui fit signe de poursuivre._

_- Ils furent vingt-et-un à être répartis dans cette maison, dont beaucoup étaient des enfants de personnes soupçonnées d' être…_

_Elle s'arrêta._

_- D'être quoi ? Vous pouvez me faire confiance, ajouta Hermione en voyant les trois filles hésiter._

_- Hermione, si on hésite, c'est parce que c'est une accusation très grave. Vraiment très grave. Il ne s'agit pas d'histoires de collégiens, tu comprends ? Et ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous de confier nos doutes à la mauvaise personne._

_- Je comprends, répondit_ _Hermione._

_Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis demanda :_

_- Quels sont leurs noms ? Aux Serpentards, je veux dire._

_- Carrow, Gordon, Dolohov, Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Kochen, Cavendish… __Et j'en passe !_

_(Kimberley Milner à Hermione Granger, à propos des élèves de Serpentard répartis en 1971, dans _"Un jour ou l'autre"_)._

OoOoOoO

_(été 1975)_

Pearl Cavendish avait toujours été fière de ce qu'elle était. Fière d'être issue de l'une des plus longues lignées de Sang-Purs, fière d'être immensément riche, fière d'être à Serpentard, fière d'être plus belle que toutes les autres filles qu'elle avait croisées jusque-là, et surtout, fière de se savoir la meilleure. Quand Pearl Cavendish voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours, et cela lui permettait de fixer ses objectifs très hauts.

Mais lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, sa dignité fut mise à rude épreuve. Car, hormis la lettre de convocation et la liste des fournitures scolaires, il n'y avait rien. Elle releva les yeux vers le nom de l'élève, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que sa lettre avait été échangée. Mais c'était bien son nom qui était inscrit à l'encre verte au-dessus du parchemin et sur l'enveloppe. Elle resta un instant figée dans sa chambre, sans savoir comment réagir. Ses parents l'attendaient en bas, dans la salle à manger, comme chaque jour, pour le déjeuner. Non, rectifia-t-elle en intérieurement, ils ne l'attendaient pas _elle_, ils attendaient son insigne de préfète. Parce qu'évidemment, elle avait eu le malheur de convoquer un elfe sitôt qu'elle avait eu la lettre entre ses mains pour lui dire qu'il faudrait envoyer quelques serviteurs en courses cette après-midi, ce qui signifiait que ses parents étaient au courant de l'arrivée de la lettre, et, pire que tout, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arranger pour changer cette situation humiliante. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore et Slughorn pour crier au scandale et demander réparation. Se préparant au pire, elle sortit dignement de sa suite pour aller déjeuner.

Ils l'attendaient déjà, chacun assis à un bout de l'immense table. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire séduisant tout en se faisant servir des langoustines.

- Alors, chérie, tu as préféré faire astiquer ton insigne avant de le porter ? Tu as raison, on ne sait jamais qui peut l'avoir touchée, avec tous ces moldus qui traînent dans Poudlard…

- En fait, mère, répondit Pearl en agrémentant son plat de sauce, il semblerait que notre maisonnée ne soit plus digne de cet honneur.

- Chérie, très chère, que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire, mère, que je n'ai pas obtenu d'insigne.

- C'est inadmissible ! tonna son père. Tout le monde l'a toujours eu dans la famille et voilà que ma fille, ma propre fille m'annonce qu'elle a été évincée ! Pearl, monte ta chambre, tu y es consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Bien, père, je comprends votre fureur, s'inclina Pearl.

- Urban je vous en prie, elle n'est coupable de rien, la défendit sa mère tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

- Od, je blâme ma fille si j'estime que le besoin se fait ressentir. Elle a failli à son devoir, et doit en payer les conséquences. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la renvoyer dans cette école. C'est un affront, une décadence ! Il est temps qu'elle apprenne à se surpasser. Si elle n'est pas capable d'obtenir un insigne, à quoi pourra-t-elle parvenir ?

Les voix de ses parents s'étouffèrent lorsque Pearl referma la porte de son antichambre et elle ne put saisir la suite de leur conversation. Depuis que ses frères n'habitaient plus à la maison, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était de plus en plus important. Étant la dernière de sa famille, et une fille qui plus est, elle devait faire honneur à son nom. Jusque-là, elle avait parfaitement réussi chaque épreuve, étant de nature méfiante elle ne se laissait pas facilement berner, et son intuition, qui était presque un don chez elle, l'avait beaucoup aidée. Mais, pour la première fois, elle avait échoué. Pearl ne connaissait pas le mot échec. C'était pour les faibles, et elle n'était pas faible. Avec une volonté nouvelle, elle songea en relevant fièrement la tête qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être préfète pour accéder au rang de Préfète-en-Chef. La tâche serait encore plus dure, et semée d'embûches, mais elle y arriverait. Elle n'échouerait pas une seconde fois.

Rien, pas même le fait de découvrir qu'elle avait été évincée au profit de Tawanee, l'une de ses amies proches, dont les origines, bien que sorcières depuis des générations, étaient douteuses, ne put ébranler sa détermination. Elle y parviendrait.

OoOoO

Tawanee Prescott patrouillait dans les couloirs, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle savait que si jamais quelqu'un la voyait elle pourrait toujours prétexter une ronde. Être préfète, ça apportait bien des avantages. Elle avait été stupéfaite de découvrir son insigne dans l'enveloppe, et très contente, il fallait bien le reconnaître, d'avoir été choisie à la place de son amie Pearl. Après tout, Pearl était immensément riche, issue d'une longue lignée, et très orgueilleuse, tandis que Tawanee était manipulatrice, et éprouvait un besoin constant de se savoir admirée. De plus, son nom ne figurait pas dans la généalogie des lignées de Grande-Bretagne, à cause de la bêtise son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Heureusement, aujourd'hui plus personne ne se souvenait ce qui avait éloigné sa famille de cet honneur, et ils avaient réussi à regagner le respect de tous.

OoOoOoO

_(Automne 1976)_

Pearl Cavendish serait mariée à Noël. Elle s'appellerait désormais Pearl Malefoy. Cela lui procurait une drôle de sensation. Un mariage, c'était, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, un évènement heureux, l'union de deux personnes amoureuses. Elle avait lu quelques livres d'histoires d'amour, plus jeune. La jeune fille était toujours issue de famille noble, belle et blonde, avec les yeux bleus, et la peau pâle. Le jeune homme, plus âgé, était courageux, défendait ses idéaux, riche, puissant et admiré. Et bien sûr, les deux tourtereaux étaient de Sang-Pur.

Son fiancé et elle remplissaient tous ces critères à la perfection, même leur physique était irréprochable. Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

Elle était Pearl Cavendish, et serait bientôt une Malefoy. Elle ferait partie de l'une des familles les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Elle dépasserait socialement toutes ces petites Sang-Purs aux origines troubles qui lui servaient de camarade. Elle leur montrerait qui se devait d'être respecté. Ce n'était sûrement pas Zowie Lancer et Dubh Kochen qui méritaient ceci. Pendant six ans, ils l'avaient snobée, mais maintenant, elle détenait toutes les cartes en main. Kochen n'était pas un Malefoy, et Lancer n'avait pas été demandée en mariage par un gentleman connu par-delà l'océan…

Chelsea Galant et Tawanee Prescott seraient jalouses, elles aussi, mais elles demeureraient ses amies, parce qu'être amie avec une Malefoy, c'était pouvoir fréquenter tout le beau monde… Ces deux idiotes de Carrow et Gordon ne pourraient plus la regarder en ricanant, parce que si jamais elles s'y risquaient bien des choses pourraient arriver à leur famille.

Tout était parfait. Tout serait parfait. Pearl pouvait prédire le déroulement de la cérémonie à la minute près. Elle connaissait la liste des invités par cœur. Elle avait déjà essayé sa robe, et avait porté ses chaussures plusieurs fois pour que son maintien soit irréprochable.

Pour la première fois, elle avait réussi ce que ses parents, et son père plus particulièrement, attendaient d'elle.

Ses frères partis, il n'avait resté plus qu'elle au Manoir Cavendish. Si elle avait été un garçon, les choses auraient été différentes. Elle aurait eu un hippogriffe personnel, aurait aidé son père dans ses affaires, et aurait eu le droit de choisir sa fiancée. Mais elle était une fille, et obtenir chacune de ces choses, ces choses qui étaient dues aux garçons, qu'ils remportaient sans efforts, sans même en avoir fait la demande, lui avait demandé une longue bataille. Mais elle y était parvenue. Elle avait eu son propre hippogriffe. Son père lui avait autorisé les balades dans le jardin. Ses appartements avaient été déplacés, pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'une meilleure vue.

Elle avait tout obtenu sauf ceci. Sauf le choix de son futur mari.

.

* * *

.

_Je pense que tout le monde y voit plus clair maintenant... Les personnages principaux seront donc Regulus Black et Pearl Cavendish/Malefoy puis deux autres que vous découvrirez demain... Le passage sur Tawanee Prescott est quasi "inutile", puisqu'elle n'apparaît presque pas, mais j'avais envie de le mettre :)_

_C'est court, mais les cjapitres seront un peu plus longs, et n'oubliez pas que je vais publier deux fois par semaine ;)_

_Et, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un _prologue_, __**j'attends vos avis**__. Compassion pour Pearl ? Mépris ? Envie de savoir si son mari va être Lucius Malefoy ou un autre membre de la famille ? __**Dites-moi tout**__ !_

_A demain !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Saluut ! Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux et vos reviews !_

_**Traviata**__ : Que d'impatience ! Pas de manque d'idées question persos, je me limite aux quatre principaux que j'ai choisis, parce que ceci n'est pas une fic très longue, et qu'elle est inspirée d'une autre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes reviews, je me satisfait de ce que j'ai, même si un coup de gueule envers les __lecteurs __fantômes arrive parfois, parce qu'il ne faut pas se foutre du monde non plus. Une fic c'est des heures de préparation, des heures d'écriture. Merci pour ta review !_

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter est à Rowling, et cette histoire à moi._

_Merci à __**Cannelle-Black**__ qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

**_/!\ _**_Le personnage de Rexanne Beauchamp peut vous sembler "Mary-Sue", mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me place de façon à la faire paraître parfaite, pour mieux exploiter son principal défaut _**_/!\ _**

.

* * *

.

Rexanne Beauchamp était émerveillée par la splendeur de ce mariage. Il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher, tout était assorti et minutieusement calculé, du parfum des fleurs aux couleurs de la salle de réception. Les mariés, et Pearl en particulier, étaient magnifiques, et le sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres de son amie. Enfin, amie, c'était vite dit. Pearl aimait se pavaner, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'attention pour la douce et sage Rexanne.

Après avoir félicité les mariés comme il se devait –et affronté le sourire éclatant de Pearl, ainsi que son regard hautain-, elle sortit du manoir pour prendre un peu l'air. C'était l'inconvénient de ces mariages : on pressait les invités à l'intérieur pour leur faire admirer la richesse du mobilier et l'étendue de la demeure, mais on se souciait peu de l'extérieur. Et pourtant, le jardin des Malefoy était magnifique.

Elle flâna un peu au bord de l'étang, et admira les cygnes qui nageaient dessus. Ferait-elle un aussi beau mariage que Pearl ? Elle était nettement moins jolie, sa famille était moins fortunée et moins jalousée également. Mais généralement, ils étaient tous très ambitieux, Rexanne y comprit. Elle était toujours prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce soir-ci, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Sans doute le fait de voir Pearl la petite peste aussi heureuse…

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

Elle sursauta quand l'ombre se détacha. C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, sans doute la vingtaine, qui l'avait rejointe et s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le banc.

- J'étouffais dans le manoir. Il y a un monde incroyable. Je suppose qu'il en était de même pour vous ?

- J'avais déjà félicité les mariés, alors je ne voyais pas de raison valable pour rester à l'intérieur.

- Je ne suis pas encore allé voir les mariés, mais il faut dire que je ne suis pas très proche des Cavendish.

- Moi non plus, fit Rexanne avec, dans la voix, une pointe de mépris envers cet individu, mais je m'y suis quand même rendue.

- Je le ferai, mademoiselle, n'ayez crainte, j'ai juste besoin de repos, je viens d'assez loin, et me suis rendu ici dès mon arrivée.

- D'où venez-vous ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- Des États-Unis. J'ai étudié à Salem. Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Oui. À la maison Serpentard.

-Je m'en serais douté. Toute la bonne société va là-bas, non ?

L'individu devint soudain plus sympathique à ses yeux.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle fièrement. Tous les autres sont…

- Inintéressants.

- Si vous voulez, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire.

- C'était un compliment, mademoiselle.

- Pardon ?

- Si les autres sont inintéressants comparés aux élèves de Serpentards, cela signifie que je vous trouve intéressante.

- Je vous en remercie.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Rexanne Beauchamp. Et vous ?

- Beauchamp ? Votre nom m'est familier. Vous êtes d'origine française ?

- Toute ma famille vient de France. Mais comme leur école est…

- Oui, je connais la réputation de Beauxbâtons. Elle est ouverte à toutes catégories d'individus, dirai-je.

- Exactement. On raconte que leur directrice est une…

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, n'osant continuer.

- Ne poursuivez pas, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il serait dommage que d'aussi vilains mots ne franchissent d'aussi jolies lèvres.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom, fit-elle remarquer.

- Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que vous me jugiez d'après mon nom.

- Vous donc si mauvaise réputation ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment cela. C'est que j'apprécie votre compagnie, et que je ne veux pas que votre attitude change vis-à-vis de moi.

- Elle va changer, si vous persistez à faire des mystères.

- Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. Je suis Alderic Greengrass.

- Oh !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- C'est assez impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître. On parle beaucoup de vous à Serpentard.

- Ma famille est généralement associée à Salazar, c'est vrai.

- Ce qui fait surtout objet des commérages, avoua-t-elle, c'est le fait que vous ne soyez pas venu étudier ici.

- Les affaires de mon père l'obligeaient à rester en Amérique.

- Certes, mais… Vous pouviez tout de même venir à Poudlard, non ?

- Sans doute. Mais est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Poudlard est une école…

Elle s'apprêtait à dire « une école formidable », mais elle s'interrompit. Elle n'était pas sûre de la véracité de ces mots.

- Bien que j'ignore ce que vous vouliez dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit totalement objectif.

- C'est faux ! J'aime beaucoup Poudlard !

- Mais pourquoi l'aimez-vous ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Vous sentez-vous vraiment à l'aise, à Serpentard ?

- Que…

Mais elle détourna le regard. Comment cet homme avait-il pu la cerner aussi vite ? Comment avait-il pu percer sa rancœur ?

- Mon père m'a toujours dit que les Serpentards étaient plutôt unis, déclara-t-il brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Les seules maisons à être particulièrement soudées étaient Poufsouffle, bien entendu, mais aussi celle de Gryffondor, particulièrement les élèves de son année -Black et sa bande. À Serpentard, c'était chacun pour soi. À Serdaigle aussi, mais il n'y avait pas cette volonté de dépasser tout le monde. Tandis que dans le maison de Salazar, on _devait_ réussir, même aux dépends des autres.

- Je sais.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous n'êtes pas venu, n'est-ce pas ? À votre époque…

- À mon époque ? plaisanta-t-il. Mademoiselle, savez-vous quel âge j'ai ?

- Vingt-quatre ans, il me semble.

Il siffla.

- Bravo !

- Ce n'est pas très dur, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Vous avez le même âge que mon frère.

- Excusez-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle avec un petit geste de la main, comme on chasse une mouche. J'ai l'habitude que l'on oublie ce détail.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mademoiselle.

- Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ?

- Pour une raisontrès simple.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous la révéler, souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Je voulais faire mes preuves par moi-même, avoua-t-il. Aux États-Unis, ma famille n'est pas aussi connue qu'ici. Regardez, même vous, vous savez qui je suis alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés.

- Mais vous auriez pu bénéficier de certains avantages.

- Ou de certaines contraintes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et il ajouta :

- C'est vrai, ce qui est arrivé à la petite Milner ?

- Il paraît, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ça arrive même dans les meilleures familles, se désola-t-il. Il n'y en pourtant pas beaucoup, mais…

- Les plus à plaindre, se sont eux, dit Rexanne tristement. On pense toujours à la honte des parents, à la gêne des frères et sœurs, cependant, ce sont eux les plus à plaindre. Ils baignent toute leur enfance dans la magie, et puis un beau jour, on l'apprend qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire toute ses choses, qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais la sensation d'une baguette entre les mains…

- Vous êtes d'une grande sensibilité…

Rexanne rougit.

- Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est produit, poursuivit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Alderic, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je crois que vous le savez. J'avais un frère, plus jeune que moi de trois ans…

- Avait ?

- Il a été adopté. Je ne l'ai revu que trois fois.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes différente ? Ou parce que, en plus d'être jolie, vous me semblez très intelligente, sans pour autant être dépourvue de compassion ? Quelle réponse préférez-vous ?

- Elles sont toutes deux très flatteuses. Ne deviez-vous pas aller saluer les mariés ?

- Vous ne perdez pas votre sens des bonnes manières, la félicita-t-il.

- Jamais, assura-t-elle en se levant.

- Allons donc voir votre camarade – à défaut d'être votre amie.

- Elle a fait un très beau mariage, soupira Rexanne.

- Ne l'enviez pas. Un mariage avec Malefoy… Cela apporte une puissance éphémère, mais, ensuite, il ne reste plus que les regrets… Un beau jour, vous tomberez amoureuse d'un gentil garçon, moins connu, mais vous serez heureuse pour la vie.

- Vous êtes plutôt connu, fit-elle remarquer.

Il s'arrêta.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi.

- Vous voulez épouser une peste comme elle ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Pearl du doigt.

- Non, reconnut-il en observant Pearl qui faisait admirer son voile à un groupe de dames d'un certain âge.

- Alderic ! s'exclama cette dernière en les apercevant.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, un verre de vin à la main.

- Votre présence est un véritable honneur.

- Votre invitation l'est encore plus.

Pearl gloussa.

- Vous avez fait le tour du jardin ?

- Je me suis arrêté à l'étang.

- Vous devriez aller à l'intérieur du Manoir, il y a de magnifiques tapisseries.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-il en s'inclinant. Mais je crains d'être pris dans des conversations interminables si je m'y rends.

- C'est indispensable pour entretenir des bonnes relations.

- J'ai rencontré une personne charmante, ce soir, et sa présence est bien agréable.

Pearl regarda sa camarade, qui tenait le bras d'Alderic, en plissant les yeux.

- Je vois, l'amour…

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce soir, protesta froidement Rexanne.

- Ton père cherche à te marier ? Greengrass c'est pas mal, mais peut-être un peu trop pour toi, non ?

- Je crois que l'on vous appelle, dit Alderic en montrant le groupe de dames qui les regardaient. Encore bravo pour votre mariage.

- Au revoir, Alderic. Je serai ravie de voir au manoir, un de ces jours.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas de conquérante et Rexanne lâcha :

- Insupportable.

- C'en est presque navrant, reconnut Alderic. Il y a trop de monde à l'intérieur, j'irai voir ces tapisseries plus tard.

Ils firent demi-tour, et repartirent en direction de l'étang.

- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre frère, dit Rexanne.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez le voir avec moi, souffla Alderic.

- Pourriez-vous venir me voir à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Nous sommes encadrés par des Aurors, maintenant, mais je pense qu'ils pourront faire une exception pour vous.

- Quand est-elle prévue ?

- Je l'ignore. Ce sera sans doute aux alentours de février…

- Février ? À la Saint-Valentin ?

- Sans doute, rougit-elle.

- Les Aurors seront un peu lassés des petits cœurs roses, non ? Ils relâcheront sûrement leur surveillance… Et vous pourrez me faire visiter le village.

- Vous n'y êtes jamais allé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je le verrai pour la première fois avec ma Valentine…

- M'écrirez-vous ?

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Rexanne. Ces deux mois vont me sembler longs…

- Et moi donc…

Ils se regardèrent, et virent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre la même petite lueur.

.

* * *

.

_Je sais que vous allez avoir des critiques à faire sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher. Mais cette fic est presque finie d'écrire, et dites vous que _rien n'est écrit au hasard...

_Le couple dont je parle ici est le deuxième de la fiction, mais pas le plus essentiel. Simplement il faut que je le mette en place pour... vous verrez bien ;)_

_Bref, lâchez les avis, défoulez-vous sur la "presque parfaite Rexanne" (indice : n'oubliez cependant pas le résumé de cette fic...)! A lundi (ah oui, finalement le rythme sera : lundi, jeudi, samedi) pour le prochain chapitre, avec Regulus et Pearl ;) _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Encore une fois : MERCI pour vos reviews ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire autant plaire (hormis un nouveau HP... un gâteau au chocolat... du beau temps... xD) Pour aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre Pearl/Regulus ! _

_**Traviata**__ : Non, pour Beauxbâtons, je n'ai rien vu sur Pottermore (je suis quasi absente du site, en fait). Hum, __**les**__ Greengrass. Ne généralise pas trop, pour l'instant, on n'a vu qu'Alderic... Merci pour ta review ! _

_Disclaimer__ : cette histoire m'appartient, et est inspirée de ma fiction "_Un jour ou l'autre_", qui provient elle-même d'Harry Potter, lequel appartient à JKR._

_._

* * *

.

Pearl était fière de son mariage. Très fière. Elle était désormais une Malefoy… Elle avait réussi. Elle était devenue l'une des personnalités les plus importantes et influentes de Grande-Bretagne. Désormais, le monde était à ses pieds… Elle était mieux qu'une princesse, et serait plus exigeante qu'une reine. À la tête de l'une des plus grosses fortunes, avec les honneurs qui allaient avec. Tout le monde l'enviait, elle l'avait vu à la réception. Même des grands-mères de quatre-vingt balais étaient venues minauder devant elle…

Elle avait toujours eut tout pour elle, et aujourd'hui elle avait encore plus. Son père pouvait enfin être fier d'elle. Elle retourna vers le Manoir la tête haute. Il se faisait tard, et les invités commençaient à partir. Elle aperçut Greengrass près du portail, près de la limite de la zone de transplanage, et elle jeta un regard mauvais à son accompagnatrice. Rexanne. Une fille comme elle ne pourrait jamais mettre la main sur quelqu'un comme Greengrass, mais cela l'énervait de voir qu'elle s'accrochait tout de même. Rexanne était trop écervelée et romantique, cela ne valait pas la peine de la jalouser. Jalouser ? Comment avait-elle pu penser cela ? Elle n'était jalouse de personne, et sûrement pas de Rexanne Beauchamp. C'était les autres qui la jalousaient.

Et puis, elle, elle avait Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueilli lorsqu'elle entra dans le Manoir, un verre de vin à la main. Elle se dirigea vers son mari, arborant son plus beau sourire – des journalistes étaient présents et la mitraillaient. En levant les yeux vers son époux, elle ne put que constater à quel point ils étaient bien assortis. Cheveux blonds, yeux froids, air hautain, et maintien irréprochable, ils faisaient honneur à leur _race_.

Son mari la délaissa pour régler quelques affaires d'argent avec son cousin - le cadet, celui qui n'hériterait de rien. Pas de chance… Il n'avait qu'à naître deux ans plus tôt, songea-t-elle avec amusement - et mépris. Comment Black avait-elle pu accepter cette union ? Elle était condamnée à rester à jamais dans l'ombre.

Pearl sortit de la salle de réception pour se réfugier dans l'un des petits salons. Elle constata avec agacement que quelqu'un déjà là, assis nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils, en train de se tourner les pouces.

Contenant son énervement, Pearl s'approcha. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, maintenant qu'elle était entrée, ce serait contraire à l'étiquette… Elle reconnut l'adolescent, parce qu'il faisait partie des élèves de Serpentard - contrairement à son traître de frère -, et que ses parents et les siens étaient de bonnes connaissances.

- Black, salua-t-elle.

Il lui fit un bref mouvement de tête, et elle pinça les lèvres, irritée.

- Ma cousine est au fin fond de la chaîne, maintenant.

La chaîne ? Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Black, mais il était quelqu'un d'assez important, et elle était obligée de lui témoigner un minimum de respect, même si certaines de ses manières laissaient vraiment à désirer. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on savait qui était son frère… Orion et Walburga avaient vraiment eu du mal avec l'éducation. On ne pouvait pas reprocher cela aux Malefoy, par contre…

- Il fallait savoir se prendre en mains, plutôt que de se marier au premier venu, se défendit Pearl.

- Et que fais-tu des sentiments ? répliqua Regulus.

- Les sentiments ? s'esclaffa Pearl avec élégance. Tu crois encore à ça, toi ? Pire, tu crois que les Malefoy se laissent aller à de telles âneries ?

- J'aime beaucoup Narcissa, dit Regulus sur un ton qui sonnait comme une menace.

- Tu as le sens de la _famille_, c'est bien.

Regulus se leva d'un bond et brandit sa baguette.

- Pas d'insinuations, Cavendish !

- Je m'appelle Malefoy, et je ne crois pas qu'une baguette te soit utile, Black. Tu es mineur. De plus, je ne suis pas certaine qu'un attentat contre moi arrangerait tes affaires, fit-elle avec amusement en détournant la baguette de la main, de façon à ce qu'elle ne la vise plus.

- Tu es une horrible sans-cœur.

- Voilà une insulte qui me touche beaucoup.

- À quoi sert la vie, quand on n'a personne à aimer ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Je viens de me marier je te rappelle, dit-elle en tentant de rester calme.

Quelqu'un de son rang ne pouvait pas se permettre d'élever la voix, mais Black l'horripilait. À Poudlard, pourtant, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air follement amoureuse de lui, dit-il avec sarcasme.

- L'amour, c'est pour les faibles. Et je préfère n'avoir personne à aimer plutôt que de courir désespérément après un frère qui ne se souciera jamais de moi.

Regulus esquissa un mouvement, puis se ravisa, mais sa mâchoire était bien trop crispée pour que ce soit naturel.

- Tu m'amuses presque, Cav… Malefoy. Avant ton arrivée, je m'emmerdais profondément.

- Tu peux aussi surveiller ton vocabulaire, surtout en compagnie.

Regulus haussa les épaules.

- Alors, heureuse d'avoir rejoint le monde des grands ?

- Comblée. Mais sache que j'en faisais déjà parti… J'ai juste acquis une place plus importante.

- Ce n'étais pas très dur… Il te suffisait simplement de séduire la bonne personne.

- Séduire ? C'est Malefoy qui m'a demandée en mariage !

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'y avait que lui ?

- Il y en avait d'autres, en effet, mais c'est moi qui ai choisi celui qui m'épouserait.

Ou presque, songea-t-elle avec un soupçon d'amertume.

- Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'affaires que tu achètes. Or, ce sont des _hommes_.

- Des hommes qui m'ont demandée en mariage. J'ai fait mon choix, voilà tout. Et je trouve qu'avoir ce genre de conversation est très déplacé, surtout que je viens de marier, et qu'en plus, tu n'es pas concerné le moins du monde.

- Pas concerné ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Bien entendu, dit Pearl d'une voix forte. Nous ne sommes pas amis, et jusque-là, les seules fois où nous nous sommes parlés, c'était parce que toi et moi voulions régler son compte à ton arrogant de frère.

- Ton père ne t'as pas dit ?

- Ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

Elle jouait la carte de l'ignorance, mais elle était sûre d'avoir deviné. Par Salazar… elle pouvait remercier son père de lui avoir évité cela. Regulus s'esclaffa, et Pearl était obligée de reconnaître qu'il ne manquait pas de charme.

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, de toute façon, maintenant, t'as Malefoy. Mais juste par curiosité… Qui d'autre avait demandé ta main ?

- Tu deviens de plus en plus grossier. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on demande.

- Allez, je suis certain que tu crèves d'envie de me dévoiler ta liste.

- Nott, lâcha-t-elle. Wilkes. Derecam.

- Pas mal, reconnut Black. Mais de toute évidence, tu as choisi le meilleur d'entre eux…

- Évidemment, fit Pearl avec dédain.

- C'est amusant… tous ceux que tu as cités sont des Mangemorts. C'était la condition pour t'épouser ?

- C'est un avantage, en effet, dit-elle avec raideur.

Mais toi, Black, tu n'en es pas un, songea-t-elle. Et tu ne le seras sans doute jamais, quand on sait qui est ton frère…

- Je vais devoir songer à me proposer, dans ce cas, si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour être un aristo digne de ce nom.

- Quel enfant tu fais, Black ! Comment peux-tu parler de choses aussi importantes sur un ton si désinvolte ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu ! Il s'agit d'une guerre, une guerre dans laquelle nous tentons de purifier notre race !

- Nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, pour l'instant ? Rien ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de plus ?

- La différence avec toi, c'est que moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir fait quelque action honorable pour notre société. Néanmoins, cela ne saurait tarder…

- Oh, vraiment ? Me voilà impressionnée… Et puis-je savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre, au juste ?

- Tu sais que je vais bientôt avoir dix-sept ans.

La mâchoire de Pearl se crispa.

- Bientôt ? Tu as encore un peu plus d'un an à attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es bien renseignée…

Pearl le fusilla du regard.

- Donc, puisque j'aurai dix-sept ans, je serai majeur… Et à ce moment-là, je m'engagerai dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pearl éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Toi, Mangemort ? Je suis certaine que tu n'y as jamais vraiment réfléchi ! Après tout, la coutume, dans ta famille, c'est plutôt de renoncer à ses principes !

- Tu n'as pas tort… Je n'y ai presque jamais pensé, à vrai dire.

- Je perds mon temps, avec toi.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, va-t'en, proposa Regulus.

- C'est que je voulais faire, mais j'avais peur de paraître _mal-po-lie_, dit-elle en détachant consciencieusement les syllabes de ce mot.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentrée dans cette pièce, si j'y étais ?

- Cette question sans intérêt nécessite-t-elle une réponse ?

- Pas obligatoirement, puisque comme tu l'as toi-même fait remarquer, c'était une question sans importance.

- Au revoir, Black. On se reverra à Poudlard.

Black lui adressa un signe de tête, et elle se détourna sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Regulus soupira. Il était encore coincé ici pour de longues heures, parce que ses parents voulaient bien se faire voir par les autres invités, une tentative dérisoire de rattraper la honte subie par la fuite de Sirius. Son frère… Et dire que si Andromeda s'était souciée de lui aussi, il serait sans doute loin de ce sinistre manoir, en compagnie de Sirius, à fêter Noël avec lui… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius le détestait, et c'était largement réciproque.

OoOoO

Pearl retourna au salon, et rejoignit Anguis, qui était toujours en conversation avec son cousin Lucius. Ce dernier inclina la tête pour la saluer, mais son regard gris était encore plus froid que celui de son mari - et pourtant, Anguis avait un regard glacial, qui terrorisait quiconque n'avait pas assez de force morale -.

- Mes félicitations, dit Lucius du bout des lèvres.

- Je vous remercie, _cousin_. Vous avez également fait une belle union.

- Narcissa appellerait cela l'amour, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui lui donnait une allure de requin.

- Mais ce ne l'est pas, bien entendu, fit Pearl avec évidence. L'amour est si cupide… Si faible. Nous, les Malefoy, sommes au-dessus de tout cela.

Plus qu'une manière de lui rappeler qu'elle était désormais supérieure avec lui, ayant épousé son aîné, elle rabaissait Narcissa. Si elle était réellement une Malefoy, aucun mot de la sorte ne devrait franchir ses lèvres…

- Vous vous êtes bien vite intégrée à votre nouveau statut.

- Il est de mon devoir de ne pas oublier qui je suis.

Prends ça, songea-t-elle.

- Pearl, chérie, vos frères nous attendent, et il serait impoli de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

Le mot « chérie » sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche, mais elle n'en avait que faire. De toute façon elle serait la seule qu'il appelait comme ça.

- Je vous suis, Anguis.

Ils saluèrent Lucius qui était parti rejoindre sa femme, Narcissa, et gagnèrent le coin de la salle où les attendaient Kenneth et Wayne, les deux frères aînés de Pearl.

- Pearl… Tous nos compliments et veux de bonheur, lui dit Kenneth avec un sourire.

- Merci. Et merci encore plus d'être venus, répondit-elle en s'inclinant gracieusement, écartant sa robe avec les mains.

Avec Kenneth et Wayne, elle ne parvenait pas à se montrer malheureuse. Quand bien même aurait-elle souffert la pire des misères, pour eux, elle aurait conservé son sourire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent à son sujet. Elle avait tant souffert, plus jeune, qu'elle était décidée à montrer aux yeux de tous qu'elles avaient réussi, et cela commençait par ses frères.

- J'espère que vous saurez répondre à ses attentes, Anguis.

- N'ayez crainte, elle ne manquera de rien.

Pearl se serra contre lui, et dit avec sourire un peu forcé cependant :

- Ne vous en faites pas… J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je suis réellement comblée.

.

* * *

.

_Bon, et bien ce n'est pas gagné d'avance pour Pearl ! J'ai galéré à trouver le prénom de son mari, ah lala, aussi les Malefoy, quels noms compliqués ils ont ! _

_Comment trouvez-vous mon Regulus ? Et la relation Regulus/Pearl - qui est plutôt mal partie -, de quelle façon évoluera-t-elle en bien (sous entendu en romance, hein) ?_

Sinon, je voudrais commencer la rédaction de ma prochaine fic, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme idée... J'en ai sélectionné trois, allez voter en haut de mon profil, cela me faciliterait grandement les choses !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello ! Comment va-t-il (oui, c'est français ;p) ?_

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Traviata**__ : oui, il va l'ignorer complètement. Elle a toujours été dans la lumière, même si son père ne voulait pas d'une fille, et cela va lui faire un grand choc... Encore une fois, merci pour la review ! (Et c'est elle qui consolera Regulus, non mais :P Ou l'inverse...)_

_Disclaimer__ : Ok, je l'avoue, Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling..._

.

* * *

.

Regulus Black traînait dans sa chambre, sans savoir que faire. Plus rien ne l'attirait, depuis que Sirius était parti. Si son frère avait été encore là, la cérémonie du mariage de Cavendish et Malefoy n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi ennuyante - et pourtant, même Alderic Greengrass avait été présent - même si Sirius ne lui aurait sans doute pas adressé la parole, la soirée aurait été beaucoup moins ennuyante et monotone.

Regulus en voulait beaucoup à Sirius. Ce dernier éprouvait sans cesse le besoin de tout contester, et de montrer qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde. Regulus était d'accord avec lui sur beaucoup de points, mais il n'avait pas le courage de Sirius, et il ressentait le besoin de plaire à sa famille.

Lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé Andromeda, mais était-ce sa faute s'il était trop jeune, et que sa cousine avait donc privilégié Sirius ? Son frère s'était d'ailleurs pris la grosse tête, et l'exclusion d'Andromeda de leur famille avait définitivement tracé sa voie. Regulus aussi, admirait ses idéaux. Il ne méprisait pas les elfes, et ne trouvait pas les Nés-Moldus particulièrement différents, mais puisqu'on le lui demandait, il se rangerait à l'avis de ses parents.

Si seulement Sirius avait eu une pensée, un regard envers son frère, Regulus serait-il encore ici ? Si Sirius avait su voir que derrière l'apparente bonne volonté de Regulus il y avait en réalité le besoin de se faire choyer, les deux frères seraient-ils ensemble pour fêter la nouvelle année ? Peut-être seraient-ils réunis chez Andromeda, avec son mari et son enfant. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu dire que leur enfant était Métamorphomage. N'était-ce pas une preuve que, en dépit du sang Moldu, la magie pouvait se montrer incroyable chez des fils et filles de Nés-Moldus ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et regarda les coupures de journaux qui tapissaient son mur. Même s'il n'éprouvait pas une haine farouche envers les races jugées inférieures, il ne pouvait qu'admirer Voldemort. C'était une personne qui, comme lui, était partie de rien, et avait maintenant réussi à faire beaucoup. Pas un sorcier n'ignorait son nom, et ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, à tel point qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une mort ne leur soit attribuée à lui et ses Mangemorts.

Mangemort… C'était un nom qui sonnait vraiment bien. Regulus Arcturus Black, Mangemort de Voldemort, cela sonnait encore mieux. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Il n'avait envie de rien, hormis oublier sa solitude, et tenter de la combler par l'admiration de ses parents. Il n'empêchait que si Sirius était toujours là, ce serait lui qui serait lui qui entrerait au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et devrait protéger sa famille. C'était le rôle réservé aux aînés. Mais maintenant, Regulus était fils unique, et il devait faire briller le nom des Black.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les étages. Il entendait la voix de sa tante Druella, ce qui signifiait que la famille était arrivée.

Il poussa la porte, salua tout le monde, puis dit d'une voix forte :

- Père, mère, j'ai pris ma décision. Je proposerai mes services au Seigneur des Ténèbres à ma sortie de Poudlard. Ou avant, selon votre vœu.

OoOoO

Regulus franchi le mur de sa salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe, et la balaya du regard, dans l'espoir de repérer une table inoccupée où il pourrait s'installer pour faire ses devoirs. Il y en avait une à côté d'une fenêtre, et il s'y dirigea. Il posa ses cours dessus, sortit de l'encre, des parchemins, ainsi qu'une plume, et s'attela à la rédaction de son devoir de potions.

Alors qu'il avait déjà rédigé la moitié de ce que Slughorn attendait, quelqu'un prit place en face de lui, et déposa à son tour ses affaires, mais avec plus de timidité. Il leva les yeux, et Wynona Blackburn rougit légèrement, gardant obstinément les yeux rivés au sol.

Regulus poussa un petit soupir, et ôta quelques-unes de ses affaires pour lui faire de la place. Blackburn, élève de sixième année, se trouvait sans cesse rejetée par les autres Serpentards. Son père provenait d'une famille tout à fait correcte, étant passée par Serpentard depuis des générations, et probablement de sang pur, mais sa mère était une née-Moldue, répartie autrefois à Poufsouffle. Et ses origines de lui étaient pas favorables, c'était certain.

Pour Severus Rogue, c'était pire, parce que c'était un Sang-Mêlé direct, mais lui était attiré par la magie noire, et la puissance. Au bout de seulement quelques mois, tout le monde avait oublié que son père n'était qu'un moldu, lui avaient raconté des élèves plus âgés. Rogue avait réussi à s'incruster dans le groupe de Malefoy et d'autres élèves influents, et avait gagné sa place parmi les serpents. Aussi simplement que cela.

Wynona Blackburn n'était pas attirée par la magie noire. Elle n'était pas moqueuse, et avait des allures de souris trottinant dans le château en essayant de passer inaperçue. Elle avait même, pendant un temps, été amie avec des Gryffondors, mais c'était avant que Cav…, non, Malefoy, Prescott, Maxwell, Gordon et Galant ne la coincent dans l'un des cachots et lui fasse comprendre qu'elle devait cesser de leur parler.

Peut-être qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Blackburn était une petite peste qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais ici, elle n'inspirait plus que le dégoût. Regulus savait que toute autre personne l'aurait insultée rien que pour avoir eu l'audace d'oser l'approcher, mais Blackburn lui faisait pitié, et sans très bien savoir pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé à lui faire un peu de place.

Il put de nouveau se concentrer sur son travail, mais bien évidemment, cela ne dura pas.

- Blackburn ? Comment est-ce que tu oses t'asseoir ici ?

C'était Tawanee Prescott, préfète de sixième année. Une grande fille à la peau mate, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, et de grands yeux noisettes. Une fille unique, pourrie gâtée, à l'instar de beaucoup d'entre eux. Une fille que Regulus ne supportait pas. D'ailleurs, si Prescott était là, Pearl _Malefoy_ ne devait pas être loin.

Adieu sa tranquillité.

Elle se tenait en effet à côté de son amie et de Chelsea Galant, une autre élève de sixième année, aux cheveux auburn très volumineux, avec des yeux noirs dépourvus de tout sentiment, et des airs de gamine capricieuse. Ce qu'elle était.

- Je, je…, balbutia Blackburn.

- Tu, tu… ? se moqua Tawanee. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Dégage.

- Tawanee…, commença Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lève-toi ! s'impatienta Tawanee.

Blackburn rassembla ses affaires en tremblotant.

- Tawanee…, insista Regulus. Où veux-tu qu'elle aille ?

- Ailleurs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Chez les Gryffondors ? ironisa-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas, fulmina Tawanee.

- Elle peut rester ici. Tant qu'elle reste silencieuse et qu'elle ne se plaint pas, elle ne me dérange pas.

Les yeux de Blackburn s'illuminèrent de reconnaissance, tandis que Tawanee ouvrait grand les siens, choquée.

- Tu prends sa défense ?

- Je ne prends la défense de personne. Je veux juste être tranquille.

Pearl, dont il avait presque oublié la présence, échappa un ricanement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Blackburn. Je vais m'en aller…

Regulus haussa les épaules, tandis que les trois filles sifflaient.

- Bonne idée, Blackburn ! s'exclama Chelsea. Ta présence nous dérange.

Wynona se leva, prit ses affaires, et partit d'un air peu assuré vers la sortie de la salle commune. Regulus releva la tête et la regarda partir. Il n'était pas le seul. Non loin de la porte, quelqu'un d'autre observait Blackburn, avec une pointe de pitié dans le regard. Rexanne Beauchamp.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'il la fixait. Il lui fit signe de venir - les trois pestes étant partie -, et elle s'approcha.

- Pourquoi tu la regardais comme ça ? lui demanda Regulus.

- Comment la regardais-je ?

- Avec pitié. Tu compatis à sa tristesse, maintenant ?

Il disait cela pour la provoquer, mais à sa plus grande stupeur, Rexanne baissa la tête.

- Il ne faut pas, déclara-t-il. Elle n'est pas comme nous, alors…

- Je le sais, coupa Rexanne. Mais elle reste un être humain. Comme nous.

- Non, nous, nous sommes des Serpentards, ironisa Regulus en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Elle l'est aussi.

- Ah bon ? Elle n'en donne pas vraiment l'impression…

- Pourtant, elle a été répartie ici, au même titre au nous tous. Elle est pareille que nous, et nous sommes pareils qu'elles.

- Je n'ai pas réellement l'impression d'être semblable à Blackburn. Elle est pleurnicharde, froussarde, sans personnalité aucune.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous, justement.

- Non. C'est parce que nous l'avons forcée à se comporter ainsi. Nous voulions qu'elle ait les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes principes que nous. Elle a choisi de conserver sa liberté de penser.

- Tu la places en victime, c'est cela ? Depuis quand défends-tu les faibles, Beauchamp ? Où est passée ton assurance ?

Rexanne posa ses mains sur la tables, déplia ses longs doigts, et les observa en silence.

- C'est Greengrass qui t'a tourné la tête, c'est cela ?

Elle sursauta violemment et rougit.

- Pardon ?

- Ne joue pas l'innocente… Je vous ai vus par la fenêtre, au manoir Malefoy.

- Nous nous sommes justes parlé.

- Exactement. Parlé. Mais de quoi ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

- Au contraire… Sais-tu ce que l'on raconte sur le frère de Greengrass ?

- Alderic n'a pas de frère, répondit-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

- Oui, parce qu'ils l'ont fait adopté, si l'on en croit les rumeurs. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- Tu es ignoble. Tu n'as pas à parler d'un être humain de cette façon.

- Donc tu l'avoues. Tu avoues que Greengrass a un frère.

- Et ce frère est humain, répliqua-t-elle. Comme toi, comme moi et comme Blackburn.

- Humain, c'est un bien grand mot. Je suppose que toi, tu en parles dans le sens « pourvu de sentiments ».

- Les sentiments ne sont pas négligeables. Ils nous distinguent des animaux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… Mais parfois, les sentiments rendent faibles. Il suffit de regarder comment tu réagis en voyant la manière dont Tawanee, Pearl et Chelsea parlaient à Blackburn, toute à l'heure. Ou comment tu te comportes lorsque Greengrass est dans les parages.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Je n'ai vu Alderic qu'une seule fois, et c'était lors du mariage de Pearl !

- Une seule fois suffit. Je ne dis pas que tu le connais par cœur et tout, mais vous avez tout de même passé plusieurs heures à parler dans le jardin, non ?

- Si. Et toi, que faisais-tu, pendant ce temps ?

- Je parlais avec Pearl.

Rexanne esquissa un sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et de quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas voulu me dire de quoi Greengrass et toi parliez.

Rexanne fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas que ta discussion avec Pearl ait été de la même teneur que celle que j'ai eue avec Alderic.

- Tu éveilles ma curiosité… Bon, je vais te dire de quoi j'ai parlé avec Pearl… Du fait que je pourrais devenir Mangemort ou non.

Rexanne lui lança un regard amusé.

- Arrête de me raconter des bêtises et dis-moi la vérité.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Tu as parlé de cela avec Pearl ? Mais… Comment peux-tu prendre ce sujet aussi légèrement ?

- Elle m'a reproché la même chose.

- Et tu comptes vraiment devenir Mangemort ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Alors, Greengrass et toi ?

Rexanne jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et souffla :

- Nous parlions de son frère.

Regulus eut un large sourire.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu ne vas pas le répéter ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ?

- Venant de la part d'un futur Mangemort, c'est plus que probable.

- Oui, et bien il se trouve que je ne le ferai pas.

- Merci, soupira Rexanne, soulagée.

- Tu sais, je t'apprécie Rexanne. Tu es assez différente de toutes ces cruches superficielles, fit-il avec un geste envers Pearl et ses amies.

- Moi aussi, je t'apprécie. Malgré les apparences, tu as bon fond.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà, on en découvre un peu plus sur "mon" Regulus :)_

_La première partie est tirée d'__**Un jour ou l'autre,**__ pour info. _

_J'ai hâte d'arriver aux véritables passages de Pearl/Regulus... mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Cependant... en voulez-vous à Sirius d'avoir abandonné son frère ? Et sa décision, vous avez deux mots à me dire dessus ? Inconscience, besoin de montrer qu'il existe ou autre ? Que pensez-vous de Blackburn, et des pestes qui se prennent pour les reines de Serpentard ? _

_Ah, et petit rappel : _je voudrais commencer la rédaction de ma prochaine fic, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme idée... J'en ai sélectionné trois, allez voter en haut de mon profil, cela me faciliterait grandement les choses ! _(merci à ceux/celles qui ont voté !)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_S__alut à tous ! Un petit jour de retard... à cause d'un p*tain de clavier qui ne veut plus fonctionner. Les touches "Maj", "a", "q" , "1" et "w" ne veulent plus fonctionner, je suis obligée d'utiliser un clavier virtuel, ce qui est extrêmement pratique... S'il y a d'autres retards, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est que l'ordi est chez le réparateur. Mais en attendant je ne peux plus écrire et je suis en train de prendre un de ces retards dans les chapitres..._

_**Traviata**__ : Sirius pensait uniquement à lui, c'est exactement cela. Parce que moi je suis convaincue que Regulus était très semblable à son frère question goûts et caractère... Blackburn n'apparaîtra pas beaucoup, mais je voulais créer son personnage pour ne pas trop faire "Serpentard maison royale des Sang-Pur". Merci pour avoir laissé une review et donné tes impressions !_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à Rowling, mais cette histoire vient de mon imagination !_

.

* * *

.

Rexanne se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de quitter le dortoir, satisfaite de son apparence. Aujourd'hui, c'était le week-end précédent le lundi de la Saint-Valentin. Le jour où elle avait rendez-vous avec Alderic Greengrass à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle monta jusqu'aux grandes portes où tous les élèves faisaient la queue. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que les élèves, accompagnés des professeurs. Comme la dernière fois, il y avait également des Aurors, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à un certain Neville Puckle… Elle frissonna en y songeant, mais se reprit bien vite.

Elle franchit les portes accompagnée de Zowie Lancer et Ivy Morris, mais elle ne prêtait pas attention à leur conversation. Elle n'était pas vraiment amie avec les deux filles, mais les seules amies qu'elle ait réellement eut ne l'étaient plus maintenant. Avant, elle allait toujours partout avec Chelsea et Tawanee, et Pearl à l'occasion, même si cette dernière restait généralement avec les garçons de leur année. Pearl ne supportait pas la concurrence, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de se faire des amies. Mais les choses avaient changé. Pearl ne pouvait plus se permettre de garder le même comportement maintenant qu'elle était mariée.

Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Rexanne s'éloignait de ses amies. Certes, Pearl avait rejoint leur trio. Et de plus, elle avait été mariée dès ses dix-sept. Mais où était le réel problème ? Pearl était hautaine et arrogante, mais Tawanee et Chelsea l'étaient également, et Rexanne les avaient toujours… supportées ? On ne supportait pas des amis. On les aimait.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au village. Elle avait hâte qu'Alderic arrive, et de pouvoir aller se promener avec lui. La présence des Aurors était étouffante.

Il était déjà devant la porte des Trois Balais, en conversation avec l'un des Aurors. Rexanne s'approcha, et il se retourna, comme s'il l'avait sentie venir, et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, Rexanne. J'ai obtenu la permission de vous ramener au château pour vingt-et-une heures.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Vingt-et-une heures ? C'est beaucoup !

- Vous pouvez rentrer avant, si vous le désirez, intervint l'Auror.

- Merci, mais je pense que je vais profiter de ce privilège jusqu'au bout. Au revoir, monsieur.

- Passez un bon après-midi, mademoiselle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur, répondit Alderic. Elle va passer un excellent après-midi.

Il lui sourit de nouveau et lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit. Regulus Black, un peu loin la regardait, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Vous me faites visiter ?

- Puisque vous me le demandez…

Elle le mena à travers les rues enneigées, et lui montra ses boutiques préférées. Il eut le bon goût de toujours s'extasier, quand bien même il s'agissait de magasins vendant des produits de beauté. Elle était certaine que tout ne l'intéressait pas, mais lui était reconnaissante de ne pas le montrer.

- Voici la cabane hurlante.

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Certains soirs, on entend des hurlements. Même depuis les cachots je les entends lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir. Les habitants du village racontent qu'elle est hantée.

- C'est une anecdote amusante. Vous n'avez pas peur en entendant ces hurlements ?

- Non. J'éprouve surtout de pitié, à vrai dire. On dirait plus des cris de douleur que de rage…

- Que diriez-vous de nous approcher ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'entrer dans la cabane, dit-il en riant. Notre moyen de transport nous attend un peu plus loin, près de la barrière.

Il avait un très beau rire.

- Moyen de transport ? Je ne vois rien près de la barrière…

- Le contraire m'aurait attristé, répondit Alderic. Il s'agit d'un Sombral. Je l'ai fait préparer pour nous.

- Oh ! Mais alors cela signifie que…

Incertaine, elle hésita puis demanda finalement d'une petite voix :

- Vous les voyez ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en reprenant son bras pour l'aider à avancer sur le verglas sans qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la fois craintif et admiratif.

- Où va-t-il nous amener ?

- Au Ministère. J'y ai réservé un Portoloin… Pour une destination surprise, ajouta-t-il, anticipant sa réaction.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que mes parents seraient enchantés de me savoir partie pour une destination que j'ignore avec un inconnu, plaisanta-elle.

- Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu ! Je suis Alderic Greengrass ! se vanta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Allez, approchez-vous, je vais vous aider à monter.

Il la fit s'installer sur le Sombral, et prit place derrière elle.

- Ministère de la Magie, annonça Alderic au Sombral qui s'éleva dans le ciel.

C'était une sensation très étrange. Elle voyait les paysages défiler, comme si elle volait de ses propres ailes, et pourtant, elle était bel et bien assise.

Ils arrivèrent au Ministère, et Alderic la conduisit à travers les couloirs.

- Je viens chercher un Portoloin au nom de Greengrass, déclara-t-il à l'employée.

Elle avait la vingtaine, et son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Daisy. Elle était très jolie mais Alderic ne lui jeta pas un regard, et à la place, prit la main de Rexanne pour l'emmener avec lui dans la salle des départs.

Elle rougit malgré elle, et se concentra pour calmer les battements de son cœur. On ne lui avait pris la main, hormis quand elle était petite. Les garçons lui offraient toujours leur bras, comme le voulait les règles de l'aristocratie.

- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Il avait relâché sa main.

- Trois, deux, un…

Et le Portoloin l'embarqua dans l'inconnu. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, mais elle était certaine de ne plus être en Grande-Bretagne, puisque le soleil n'était pas très haut dans l'horizon. C'était le matin.

- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda Alderic.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait la mer, et elle distingua également une statue, avec un bras brandissant une torche.

- À New York.

- Exactement. Où désirez-vous aller ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis jamais allée aux États-Unis.

- C'est l'occasion de découvrir la ville, alors ! s'enthousiasma Alderic. Que diriez-vous de monter dans la Statue de la Liberté ?

OoOoO

Après la visite de la Statue de la Liberté, Alderic l'emmena à la patinoire, où, assez fièrement, elle put lui faire une pleine démonstration de ses talents.

Vers midi - d'après l'heure new-yorkaise -, il l'emmena dans un restaurant réputé où ils parlèrent beaucoup, de divers sujets.

- Alors, maintenant, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Regulus Black, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il est assez différent de l'image qu'il se donne, en réalité. Bien entendu, mes amies me manquent, mais plus rien n'est pareil entre nous… Depuis que Pearl s'est rapprochée de Chelsea et Tawanee.

Il l'écoutait avec attention, et Rexanne constata avec soulagement qu'il la prenait au sérieux, puisque un pli était apparu sur son front, signe de concentration.

- Regulus Black… C'est celui dont le frère a été réparti à Gryffondor ?

- C'est cela, confirma Rexanne.

- C'est bien une preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Partout, même dans les familles réputées pour leurs préjugés, on trouve des personnes pour défendre les nés-Moldu.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rexanne à voix basse.

- Que pensez-vous des Moldus ? Les haïssez-vous, comme beaucoup de vos camarades ? Les considérez-vous comme des animaux, pire que des êtres inférieurs ?

Rexanne regarda autour d'elle, se demandant comment il pouvait lui poser une telle question alors qu'ils se trouvaient au cœur d'un quartier moldu, dans un restaurant où il n'y avait pas un seul sorcier. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé la matinée au beau milieu du monde moldu, sans jamais mettre les pieds dans le quartier sorcier, et elle n'avait fait aucune remarque, jamais manifesté le moindre dégoût. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas vu la différence. N'étais-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? Elle répondit tout de même :

- Ils sont comme nous. Nous ne leur sommes pas supérieurs. Par bien des côtés, ils… - elle fit un geste maladroit vers la rue où défilaient les voitures -, ils sont meilleurs que nous. Je ne sais pas d'où sont venus ces préjugés, mais ils sont bien bêtes, et infondés.

- C'est la réponse que j'espérais, dit Alderic avec un immense sourire. Venez.

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main, et elle la saisit cette fois sans se poser de questions.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans le souterrain, et que Rexanne découvrit la complexité du réseau, elle ne put retenir une exclamation d'étonnement.

- C'est admirable, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est…

Admirative, elle passa un doigt sur le plan des lignes du métro.

- C'est _magique_.

Elle ne souciait pas de moldus pressés qui la dévisageaient étrangement. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à l'univers des moldus, jusqu'alors, mais elle ne les avait jamais méprisés non plus. Elle se rendait seulement compte à quel point ils étaient ingénieux. La magie offrait peut-être la facilité, mais elle n'avantageait en rien les sorciers sur le point de l'intelligence. Les moldus n'étaient jamais satisfaits, ils se battaient sans cesse pour le progrès. Chez les sorciers, le progrès étaient tué dans l'œuf. On vivait pour le passé.

- Si vous voulez en découvrir un peu plus, il va falloir monter dedans, plaisanta Alderic en la tirant de sa rêverie.

- Comment est-ce que cela fonctionne ? Cela semble si… _complexe_.

- C'est très simple. Il suffit d'acheter un ticket, et de le passer là-bas, près des tourniquets, dit-il en sortant de sa poche deux petits bouts de papier.

Il la mena à travers les couloirs, et la guida jusqu'au métro qui arriva à une vitesse effrayante, à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'arrêter. Alderic se retint de lui parler des nombreux accidents, et monta à sa suite.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris l'étude des Moldus, avoua-t-elle.

- Vous auriez pu ?

- En fait, non, reconnut-elle. Les autres ne l'auraient pas permis, et je n'aurais jamais osé, à l'époque. Et puis, ça ne m'intéressait pas réellement, quand j'avais treize ans.

- Et maintenant, vous oseriez ? s'enquit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard bleu était très déstabilisant, mais elle répondit tout de même :

- Non. Je ne suis pas capable de supporter les regards, les messes basses et les ragots. Je ne veux pas finir comme Wynona Blackburn, la fille dont je vous ai parlé.

Alderic ne répondit rien. La seule parole qu'il prononça de tout le trajet fut :

- Nous descendons ici.

Agglutinée dans la masse compacte de la foule, elle eut du mal à s'extirper du métro, et Alderic était déjà loin. Elle parvint enfin à sortir de la rame au moment où il se retourna.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'un ton piteux. Je…

Il se tordit nerveusement les mains, et la regarda d'un air gêné.

- J'oubliais que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de ce moyen de transport.

Il mentait, de toute évidence, et Rexanne le suivit en baissant la tête. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ou dire qui l'embarrasse à ce point ? Ils marchèrent dans la rue, côte à côte, et le silence devint de plus en plus pesant, si bien qu'elle se décida à le rompre en demandant :

- Qu'ai-je dit qui vous contrarie ?

- Qui me…, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, dit-il en se détendant un peu. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mon comportement doit vous sembler… Inapproprié. En réalité, je suis tout simplement anxieux.

Elle remarqua en effet qu'il se tordait une nouvelle fois les mains. Où comptait-il l'emmener ?

- Je vais vous montrer… Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais présenté à personne… Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

.

* * *

.

_Qui va-t-il lui montrer à votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de leur excursion dans le monde moldu ? Pourquoi Alderic peut-il voir les Sombrals ? Avez-vous hâte de retrouver Pearl ?_

_En espérant que tout s'arrange pour mon clavier... A bientôt !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Mon ordi va aller chez le réparateur... Je veux qu'il me revienne sain et sauf. Fonctionnel. Que je puisse écrire, b*rdel !_

_Bref. Le prochain chapitre sera samedi, par contre... je ne peux pas faire autrement, désolée... _

_**Traviata**__ : Tout est très loin d'être rose pour Pearl, en effet ! Elle réapparaît à la fin de ce chapitre, mais deviendra plus présente dans les suivants. Je suis surprise que tu apprécies Rexanne, je trouve qu'à ce stade de l'histoire elle fait très Mary-Sue (ce qu'elle n'est pas, mais à ce niveau de publication, elle est encore... Ahem). Mais bon, cela, dit on est libre de l'apprécier ! Et merci pour ta review :)_

_**Archumili**__ : De rien ! Elle est géniale, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas pouvoir lire n'importe où, maintenant..._

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à JKR. Notre déesse sur Terre. _

.

* * *

.

**_- Je vais vous montrer… Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais présenté à personne… Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi._**

- Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-elle, bien qu'elle fût certaine d'avoir deviné.

Pour toute réponse, Alderic tourna dans une ruelle, et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble situé au fond de cette rue, dont quelques lumières étaient allumées. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Rexanne, et elle comprit qu'il venait de lui lancer un sortilège de Désillusion, puisqu'elle avait la sensation qu'un liquide froid se répandait dans son corps, une caractéristique de ce sort. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre du rendez-de-chaussée et elle l'imita timidement.

- Jour de chance, murmura Alderic. Il est là.

Un jeune homme se tenait dans la pièce, penché sur une masse de papiers, écrivant à toute vitesse, des montagnes de manuels autour de lui. Il était dos à Rexanne, et elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et bouclés qu'Alderic.

- Voici Elwin.

- Votre frère, compléta Rexanne.

Alderic se tourna vers elle.

- La dernière fois… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a cinq ans, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour suivre sa trace, ne jamais le perdre, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le voir… Ç'aurait été trop dur. Il y a trois ans, cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et suis venu ici. Mais l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. J'ai retenté ma chance un an plus tard, mais une fois encore, il était de sortie.

- Alderic…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle leva la tête vers lui, détachant son regard de la fenêtre où Elwin continuait de travailler.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir montré à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alderic. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux mois seulement, bien que nous nous soyons écrit nombre de lettres, cela n'explique pas…

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre je vous prie, dit-il à voix basse. Disons que je fais cela… En mémoire de votre frère, et de la petite fille en pleurs dont je me souviens, le jour des funérailles. Elle est devenue une bien jolie jeune fille, d'ailleurs.

Rexanne rosit.

- C'était vous ? Le jeune garçon qui est venue me consoler.

- Oui, répondit Alderic dans un souffle.

- Vous vous êtes souvenu de moi ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur s'arrêter brusquement de battre.

- Comment aurais-je seulement pu oublier la sœur de mon meilleur ami ? Je pense à lui chaque jour.

- Les Sombrals…, murmura-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous pouvez les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous avez vu mon frère mourir…

Il hocha sombrement la tête.

- Je vous ai tout de suite reconnue, lors du mariage de Malefoy. Ce qui est arrivé à votre frère m'a marqué durablement, mais je pense que cela m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur… sur certaines choses.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté, après sa mort ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti juste après l'enterrement ?

- C'est la période où les problèmes ont commencés à arriver dans ma famille également, lorsqu'on a compris que mon frère ne ferait jamais de Magie. Alors, dès que la cérémonie a été finie, j'ai dû rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Je pressentais que quelque chose de grave allait arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas me douter que ce serait l'une des dernières fois que je vivrais avec mon frère…

- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu rester avec vous ? Être Cracmol, ce n'est pas une tare…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais bien d'autres éléments ont eu une grande influence… Et les faits sont là : à l'âge de neuf ans Elwin a été placé en famille d'accueil, après que les Malefoy aient contribué à l'implantation de souvenirs fictifs, dans lesquels il aurait grandi dans un orphelinat, et était sur le point de se faire adopter.

- Les Malefoy ?

- Oui. Les Malefoy. Ils sont assez doués avec le côté obscur de la magie.

- Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que votre frère a été victime de magie noire ?

- C'est cela… Mais ne me jugez pas, s'il vous plaît. Mon père et moi avons rarement eu les mêmes notions de morale. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, ma mère se laisse enfin dépérir de chagrin, chose qu'elle n'a pas pu faire du vivant de son mari. Mon père… mon père haïssait les Moldus.

- Mais pas vous, souffla Rexanne. Et votre frère vous manque. C'est normal, non ?

- Je pense, répondit-il d'un ton distrait. Votre frère vous manque, à vous aussi ?

- Parfois. Mais je n'avais que quatre ans, alors… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui. Mais il m'arrive de me dire, dans certaines situations délicates, de penser qu'il devrait être avec moi, à me conseiller en tant qu'aîné. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le problème de l'héritage va se poser, étant donné que je suis une fille…

- J'avoue que je ne pense pas souvent à cela. À la chance que j'ai d'être un garçon, en plus d'être né doté de pouvoirs, et ne pas avoir été renié par mon père à l'instar de mon frère.

- Ma famille n'est pas très regardante là-dessus, mais parfois… Eh bien, je sens les regards des autres garçons, à Serpentard. Étant donné que ma famille est relativement aisée, je sais que les demandes vont pleuvoir… Mais ce ne sera pas pour moi. Ce sera pour ce que je pourrai leur apporter.

- C'est presque comme si on vous mariait contre votre gré, non ?

- Oh, non, répondit Rexanne avec une pointe d'amusement. Nous avons le choix. Nous pouvons… flirter avec qui nous le voulons, si nous le souhaitons. Mais nous ne le faisons pas. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les raisons de notre attitude si sage, par contre, surtout que je ne suis pas particulièrement concernée, mais Pearl… Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'efforce à ne pas à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle n'a plus rien, maintenant…

- Mais elle a de la famille dont les opinions sont bien différentes. Vous savez, les Milner.

- Parce qu'il s'est avéré que leur seconde fille est une Cracmolle. Ils ont refusé de s'en séparer pour plaire aux Cavendish, et depuis, sont des reniés de la société des Sang-Purs.

- J'aurais aimé que mon père agisse de même, fit Alderic d'un ton triste en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer une nouvelle fois son frère.

- Il est heureux de cette manière, dit doucement Rexanne en observant à son tour Elwin. Il a grandi parmi des gens qui lui sont semblables, et non pas comme un enfant encombrant qui côtoie la magie tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir en apprendre les secrets…

- C'est vrai. Mais en contrepartie, il n'a jamais connu sa véritable famille, et son frère vit avec des remords.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Votre père…

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon père, coupa brusquement Alderic. Il est mort, et enterré au tombeau familial, parmi mes ancêtres, ce dont il a toujours rêvé, et qu'il a refusé à son fils cadet. Mon père appartient au passé.

Il fit demi-tour, et revint en sens inverse à l'autre bout de la ruelle, marchant vite, sans doute pour résister à la tentation de rester indéfiniment devant cette fenêtre à observer un frère qui ne le connaissait pas. Il leva les sortilèges de Désillusion jetés sur Rexanne et lui-même, et ensemble, ils repartirent dans la rue animée par les centaines de passants qui passaient sans prêter attention à eux.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est le cinéma ? demanda tout à coup Alderic.

Rexanne répondit par la négative, et il lui montra plusieurs grandes affiches placardées en haut de deux portes vitrées.

- Vous verrez aujourd'hui votre premier film, fit Alderic avec un sourire - le premier depuis leur repas au restaurant. Au fait, Rexanne… Ne cherchez pas trop à être parfaite…

-Parfaite ?

-Votre façon de parler, votre maintien… Soyez libre ! Libre comme Elwin ne le sera jamais !

-C'est ma façon de me comporter, répondit Rexanne. J'ai été éduquée ainsi.

-Si je vous disais… Soyez plus humaine ?

-Je peux être très têtue, répliqua-t-elle.

OoOoO

Cette sortie de la Saint-Valentin commençait vraiment à devenir ringarde, songea Regulus. Surtout que ce jour n'était même pas le quatorze février –la date tombait le lundi suivant, soit des angelots, des cœurs et des confettis roses en perspective dans le château-, mais le _douze_ février. Et puis, une fête des amoureux avec toute l'école entassée au Trois Balais, et des Aurors postés à chaque coin du pub, ça cassait déjà nettement l'ambiance.

Avec un soupir, il s'empara de sa cape d'hiver, et quitta le pub bondé et surchauffé. Il sentit le regard d'un Auror sur lui tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner, en tout cas, pas sans accompagnateur. Génial. Un pauvre type était mort ici l'an passé, et maintenant on s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive la même chose aux trois cents élèves. Quelle stupide idée. Surtout que lui ne craignait rien. Pourquoi Voldemort irait-il tuer un Sang-Pur admirateur de ses idées ?

Il décida de s'asseoir sur le banc en pierre, contre le mur des Trois Balais, mais quelqu'un y avait déjà pris place. C'était Pearl Malefoy. Il s'installa tout de même à côté d'elle, et il sentit qu'elle se raidissait, contenant son agacement.

- T'attends quelqu'un ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et ne répondit pas.

- Je te comprends, tu sais… C'est pas facile de se dire que toutes les autres filles de ton âge sont en train de draguer, alors que toi tu es réduite à attendre que Malefoy, ton _mari_, daigne s'occuper de toi.

- Ne sois pas grossier, Black. Anguis a d'importantes responsabilités, et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait sans doute pas.

- D'importantes responsabilités ? Il ne te voit jamais parce que tu étudies à Poudlard, mais il ne peut pas se libérer un après-midi pour aller voir sa…. sa femme ?

Pearl, qui avait détourné la tête pour ne plus le regarder, cessa d'observer les passants pour revenir à Regulus. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller, sans doute à cause de larmes. Étaient-elles dues au froid ou à ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

- Tu…

Sa voix se brisa, et il comprit que les larmes qu'ils voyaient dans ses yeux étaient bien dues à l'absence d'Anguis Malefoy, comme il l'avait deviné.

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre que lorsqu'on est une personnalité importante, on n'a pas forcément le choix de ses jours de congés, répliqua Pearl d'une voix calme.

- Trop jeune ? Peut-être bien que oui. Mais il n'empêche qu'en attendant, je suis toujours libre de mes mouvements, moi. Et pas réduit à attendre une personne qui ne fera jamais attention à moi, ou alors juste parce que je lui donnerai des enfants.

- C'est facile à dire, pour toi ! s'exclama Pearl -et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, sa voix avait perdu son ton froid et calme-. Tu es un garçon ! Tu hériteras de la fortune des Black ! Que crois-tu que j'ai, moi ?

Regulus ne trouva pas quoi répondre, parce que ce problème ne s'était jamais présenté à son esprit. Peut-être qu'il était réellement trop jeune, finalement.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu de sœur, et ses cousines n'avaient pas de frère à qui reviendrait l'héritage, elles bénéficiaient donc toutes deux d'une somme importante de Gallions. Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point certaines devaient se battre, jusqu'au bout, pour obtenir plus qu'une dot conséquente pour attirer un potentiel époux. Elles voulaient le respect, l'admiration, l'égalité, et le bonheur. Elles voulaient devenir plus que des mères et des épouses. Elles voulaient être reconnues pour ce qu'elles étaient.

- Je comprends, déclara-t-il à Pearl. Je comprends que tu tentes de te raccrocher à Malefoy. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

.

* * *

.

_Vous aurez appris des choses dans ce chapitre !_

_Qui déteste les Malefoy et le père d'Alderic ? Moooooi !_

_Alderic "connaissait" déjà Rexanne. A votre avis, cela va-t-il avoir un rôle pour la suite ? Lequel ?_

_Et le Regulus/Pearl (qui se poursuit au prochain chapitre), vous plaît-il ?_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, cela vous prend deux minutes... Quand il me faut des heures pour un chapitre. Vraiment, laissez votre avis, c'est très important. _

_A samedi ! _


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjoour ! Well, eh bien, désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais la publication va se compliquer ! En effet, mon ordinateur va partir en réparation, et je n'ai AUCUNE idée de quand je vais le récupérer... Surtout que je pars en Angleterre le 14 au soir. Donc ça va être... compliqué :/ _

**_Traviata _**_: Je n'aurais pas pensé à cette comparaison ! Mais en fait, Pearl ne rêvait pas vraiment du Prince Charmant, parce qu'elle toujours su qu'elle devrait se battre pour tout, et en permanence. Son père était très dur avec elle, comme on peut le voir dans le prologue. On ne verra pas tout de suite quel importance aura le fait qu'Alderic connaissait déjà Rexanne, mais ça viendra :) Pour Regulus : cette fiction est basée sur un voyage temporel, donc les choses peuvent changer... ou non. Merci pour ta review ! _

_Disclaimer__ : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à Rowling, mais cette histoire est à moi._

_._

* * *

_._

**_- Je comprends, déclara-t-il à Pearl. Je comprends que tu tentes de te raccrocher à Malefoy. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réellement eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_**

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas que je devrais me contenter de rester dans l'ombre en attendant d'offrir un fils à mon mari ?

- Cette idée est stupide ! se révolta Regulus. Tu sais, avant que tu ne m'en parles, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait la différence entre les devoirs et obligations des femmes et des hommes. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que… ce que vous deviez faire pour être considérées de la même façon que nous, alors je m'excuse de t'avoir provoquée tout à l'heure.

- Et maintenant, des excuses. Décidemment, tu as un orgueil bien peu développé, Black.

L'arrogance était revenue dans la voix de Pearl, alors Regulus ne répondit rien. Si elle arrivait à se montrer méprisante, c'était qu'elle allait mieux.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Rexanne Beauchamp ? demanda-t-elle soudain, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Avide de ragots, songea Regulus.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- À ton avis ? Parce que si tu comptes l'épouser, la compétition va être rude. Greengrass a l'air intéressé. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Elle n'offre pas beaucoup de potentiel. Et puis, elle joue la fille parfaite, la petite princesse irréprochable…

Et ton potentiel à toi, c'est quoi ? aurait voulu répliquer Regulus. Que crois-tu apporter à Malefoy hormis ton corps de mannequin ?

- C'est une amie, répondit-il à la place, en contenant son énervement.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, fit Pearl sur le ton de celle qui en savait plus qu'on ne le pensait.

- Tais-toi un peu, pour changer.

- Tu n'as pas à me parler de cette façon.

- Je te parle comme je veux, et si ça ne te plaît pas, va te plaindre à Malefoy si ça te chante, je m'en fous complètement, répliqua-t-il avec plus de méchanceté qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Remarque, pour qu'il daigne t'accorder une minute de son _précieux_ temps, faudra peut-être que tu te fasses inscrire sur son planning à la minute « plaintes et dépositions de Pearl Malefoy, ma femme ».

À peine eut il finit de parler qu'il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Pearl se leva d'un bond, brandissant sa main au-dessus de lui, et lui jeta à la figure :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite ! Tu prétends compatir, et la minute d'après, tu me jettes des horreurs à la figure ! Tu…

Regulus s'était levé aussi, et lui tenait à présent le poignet.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Où est passé ton sang-froid légendaire ? On est en pleine rue, et il y a du monde qui nous regarde. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te donnes en spectacle ?

Au lieu de répliquer, Pearl fondit tout bonnement en larmes.

- Eh, Cav… Pearl ? Pearl !

- Oh, laisse-moi tranquille ! dit-elle en tentant de retirer son bras.

Un Auror, qui les observait depuis un moment, s'avança vers eux :

- Eh, toi ! Lâche-la !

- Je suis en train de la consoler, mentit Regulus.

L'Auror le regarda d'un air septique, mais voyant que Pearl ne protestait plus, n'insista pas. Il recula de quelque pas, mais son regard resta fixé sur eux.

Regulus baissa la main, ainsi que le bras de Pearl, et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle tentait d'essuyer ses larmes de sa main libre sans faire couler son maquillage.

Regulus la contempla quelques instants, puis se rapprocha un peu plus, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec brutalité.

- Espèce de…

Elle se tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de toutes ses forces, mais Regulus la serra encore plus fort, et l'Auror accourut vers eux.

- Cette fois tu vas la lâcher ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un fou évadé d'Azkaban ? J'ai seulement quinze ans, vous savez. Je ne suis pas l'un des dangereux psychopathes que vous traquez.

Il aimait particulièrement voir le visage de l'Auror tendre vers le rouge, mais McGonagall choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître.

- Black ! Veuillez lâcher Miss Cav… Mrs Malefoy immédiatement ! Vous irez en retenue demain soir ! Par Merlin, nous avions pourtant recommandé aux élèves de bien se tenir pour vous éviter tout désagrément, je suis navrée, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser.

L'Auror hocha distraitement la tête, puis repartit à l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment.

- Mr Black, que signifie tout ceci ? Quelle est la cause de ce raffut ?

- Une idiotie, professeur, rien de plus.

McGonagall le regarda quelques instants, puis choisit vraisemblablement de le croire, puisqu'elle partit en direction des Trois Balais.

- Ça t'amuse, Black ? cracha Pearl en s'essuyant la bouche.

- J'en avais envie, répondit-il.

- Je te déteste, et je pense que c'est réciproque, alors arrête tes mensonges. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était me provoquer et m'humilier.

- Avoue que c'était mieux que si ça avait été Malefoy.

- Tu es grossier ! s'horrifia-t-elle.

- J'ai raison, en déduisit-il, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

- Pas du tout. Quand c'est forcé, ça ne peut jamais être mieux.

- Si t'en veux en autre, qui ne sera donc pas sous la contrainte, c'est quand tu veux. Il suffit de demander.

- Rêve !

La porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit, et les élèves sortirent du pub.

- On va rentrer au château. Tu viens ?

- Je ne tiens pas à rester avec toi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Ne sois pas idiote. Si on avance dès maintenant, on sera les premiers au chaud. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis dehors, je suis complètement gelé ! Et toi, tu es restée assise sur ce banc bien plus longtemps que moi, alors arrête ton numéro, essaye de me supporter dix minutes de plus, et suis moi avant que tous ces morveux nous dépassent.

Pearl lui décrocha un regard noir, mais le suivit tout de même.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus se tourna vers elle.

- Non, en effet, je ne vais pas m'excuser. Ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie.

- Ah bon ? demanda Pearl, qui semblait intéressée cette fois.

Elle avait besoin de savoir en permanence que son charme fonctionnait encore.

- Oui. Tu devines pourquoi ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais trouvé, répondit Regulus.

- Trouvé quoi ?

Mais ils étaient arrivés au château, et Regulus se dépêcha de franchir les portes, et descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots à toute vitesse, laissant Pearl seule dans le Hall d'entrée, au milieu des troisièmes années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Black ? lui demanda Chelsea Galant lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, Dubh Kochen accroché à son bras.

Pearl tenta d'ignorer Kochen. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé plutôt beau garçon…

- Je ne faisais rien avec Black. C'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut faire remarquer qu'il y a des distractions autres que « je décide d'embêter le maximum de personnes, pour être certain que tout le monde à bien remarqué que j'étais là ».

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec nous aux Trois Balais ? demanda Tawanee Prescott qui venait d'arriver à son tour, accompagnée de Camall Maxwell. Je sais que c'est ringard, comme endroit, mais ça t'aurait évité de te retrouver seule dehors avec Black.

Pearl posa son regard sur Maxwell et Kochen, puis répondit d'un air calme, comme si ce qu'elle disait était l'exacte vérité :

- Anguis m'avait dit qu'il passerait peut-être. Il n'en était absolument pas certain, mais je me suis dit que s'il venait à passer, il apprécierait de savoir que je l'avait attendu. Les temps sont durs, alors j'essaye d'être le plus agréable possible.

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête. Évidemment que les temps étaient durs. Les Aurors avaient reçus comme ordre principal de pourchasser les Mangemorts, et les autres malfaisants étaient désormais livrés aux Tireurs de baguette magique d'élite. Les Aurors se consacraient donc pleinement à la traque des Mangemorts. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Malefoy.

OoOoO

_Chère Pearl,_

_Le Maître désire vous rencontrer. Je viendrai vous chercher à Poudlard la première semaine du mois de mars. Ci-joint, voici une lettre que vous devrez remettre à Dumbledore. Vous direz à vos camarades que des affaires nous retiennent à l'étranger, c'est ce que j'ai écrit au directeur. Je persiste à croire que les choses seraient plus simples si vous acceptiez d'arrêter vos études._

_Ne déshonorez pas notre maison, et je reviendrai peut-être sur ma décision de vous retirer de Poudlard._

_Portez-vous bien,_

_Anguis Malefoy._

Pearl serra de toutes ses forces la lettre dans ses mains, froissant le parchemin. Il l'avait laissée attendre dans le froid, seule -ou presque, puisque Black n'avait pas eu l'amabilité de ne pas lui imposer sa présence-, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui dire était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait la voir. C'était son rêve, de faire partie du cercle des Mangemorts, mais… Pas de cette façon. Pas grâce à une lettre dépourvue de toute affection, du style de celle que l'on enverrait à un employé. Elle était sa _femme_.

Allons, se reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé, ne sois pas idiote. Pourquoi l'as-tu épousé ? Tu savais ce qui t'attendais, et tu l'as fait pour te faire respecter et…

Et espérer devenir Mangemort.

Mais ce mot lui semblait désormais si dépourvu de sens, dépourvu de vie, dépourvu d'amour… Que de sacrifices pour y parvenir… Toutefois, cela en valait la peine. Lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle pourrait avoir une vie joyeuse aux côtés d'Anguis qui serait heureux d'avoir épousé une femme comme elle, qui plutôt que de rester au manoir à se plaindre des moldus, allait se battre pour les exterminer.

- Tu rêves, murmura-t-elle. Anguis n'a que faire de toi. Il veut juste de te retirer de Poudlard pour avoir un fils le plus rapidement possible, de façon à ce que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, il soit certain que Lucius n'hérite pas de la fortune des Malefoy. Et je serai toujours Pearl Cavendish à ses yeux… Toujours…

Tremblant légèrement, elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un peu d'encre, et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

_Anguis, très cher,_

_N'ayez crainte, je ne dévoilerai pas nos véritables projets pour la première semaine de mars._

_Je sais que vous préfèreriez me savoir au Manoir, mais rester à Poudlard peut également nous être bénéfique, car je continue à tisser des relations ici qui peuvent nous servir dans l'avenir. Mieux vaut bien s'entourer, et montrer ainsi notre position stratégiquement. _

_J'espère que vous accepterez de me laisser poursuivre mes études. _

_Quant à ce qui est de pas déshonorer le nom des Malefoy, cela ne risque pas de se produire, soyez tranquille._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Pearl Malefoy_

_Sincèrement vôtre_. Quelle hypocrisie… S'empêchant de déchirer sa lettre, elle la plia, et la cacheta avec sa bague. Le seau des Malefoy imprégné sur le parchemin lui brûla les yeux, et elle se hâta de donner la lettre au hibou avant de se raviser. Deux mois auparavant, le symbole qui accompagnait ses lettres était tout autre, au nom des Cavendish, et agrémenté de délicats motifs…

Elle s'essuya une fois de plus les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait Mangemort en mars… et ne retournerait jamais à Poudlard… Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa, et elle s'écroula par terre de désespoir, heurtant les tables de la salle de classe, et faisant tomber quelques chaises.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais sentit qu'une main chaude lui caresser les cheveux. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne pouvait voir qui venait d'arriver, mais elle put sentir une forte odeur d'eau de toilette, et sut de qui il s'agissait.

Néanmoins, elle ne le repoussa pas, et oubliant tous ses principes et son désir de conserver son image intact, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, tandis que Regulus continuait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux en la tenant serrée contre lui.

.

* * *

.

_*.* *.* ... Qui aime la fin ? :D Bon, tout n'est pas gagné, au contraire..._

_Regulus qui l'embrasse ? Avec ou contre Pearl ? (elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a :P)_

_La lettre d'Alderic ? Et la réponse de Pearl ? Indignés ? Émus ? _

_Et bien sûr... La fin ? Quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ? Vous a-t-elle plu ?_

_Je pense poster deux chapitres la semaine prochaine... après, on verra ! Encore désolée !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi bien, il fait beau, et dans six jours je pars en Angleterre :D :D Ah lala j'ai hâte !_

_Bref, revenons-en au chapitre._

_**Traviata**__ : Juste un peu lente xD C'est précisé au prologue, il y a même un petit passage avec Hermione et Kim (une OC). D'ailleurs, dans ta review à "_Le cadeau de Regulus_", tu me dis que c'est Lucius l'hériter des Malefoy. Je dis... heu, non ! Comme c'est dit dans le chapitre 2, ici, il s'agit d'Anguis, personnage dont on peut supposer qu'il est mort dans HP, raison pour laquelle il n'apparaît pas. Mais comme cette fic est basée sur une temporelle, les choses peuvent changer... Sinon, merci pour ta review !_

_Disclaimer__ : Everything belongs to Rowling, our Queen. _

_._

* * *

_._

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais, la dernière fois ?

Pearl se resservit en marmelade avant de répondre à Regulus. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait droit à cette question. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle l'évitait, et qu'elle venait manger en décalé pour ne pas le croiser, mais elle avait manqué de chance ce soir-là. La Grande Salle était presque vide, mais Regulus Black, lui, était bien là.

- J'avais reçu une lettre d'Anguis.

- Oh. Et il t'annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait vraiment l'air plein de sollicitude, et pas juste en train de faire semblant.

- Non…

Elle sentait que sa voix faiblissait. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'allait pas se laisser aller et craquer complétement, comme la dernière fois…

- Non, il m'annonçait que je ne serai pas à Poudlard la première semaine de mars.

- Et en quoi est-ce que cela peut faire pleurer ?

- Tu sais…

Elle tourna sa cuillère dans son café, hésitante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait. Elle et lui se détestaient. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier.

- Je ne reviendrai sans doute pas ici.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Black, soupira-t-elle. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Anguis aime me savoir ici ?

- Et que vas-tu faire précisément la première semaine de mars ? C'est-à-dire la semaine prochaine ?

- On va voyager. Des affaires à l'étranger.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ma tante Bellatrix m'a parlé des projets d'Anguis à ton égard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse alors ?

- Pour entendre la tienne, de réponse.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à venir me parler.

- Depuis que j'ai eu la certitude que ce visage froid n'est qu'un masque, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pearl n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

OoOoO

Rexanne n'aurait pas su dire si cette sortie de la Saint-Valentin s'était réellement déroulée comme elle l'espérait ou non. En fait, elle avait plutôt dépassé toutes ses attentes… Et elle avait découvert que le jeune homme qui était si aimable avec elle n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son frère. Et qu'il se souvenait d'elle, après toutes ces années…

Il lui avait également montré son frère Cracmol. Ç'avait été dur de ne pas pleurer en le regardant. Un pauvre garçon qui n'avait aucun souvenir véritable de son enfance. Et à présent, chaque fois qu'elle croisait Pearl, elle devait ressentir les frissons qu'elle sentait se répandre dans son corps. C'étaient les Malefoy qui avaient implanté des faux souvenirs à Elwin…

Et puis, elle voyait bien que Regulus se rapprochait de plus en plus de Pearl. Il la regardait souvent, et cherchait sans cesse un prétexte pour lui parler. C'était dur pour elle de voir son seul ami - elle avait définitivement laissé tomber Tawanee et Chelsea, sans pouvoir vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Le besoin de changement, sans doute - fréquenter la fille qui entrait désormais dans la catégorie des gens que Rexanne détestait. Elle en faisait parfois des cauchemars, la nuit. Elle rêvait que Pearl, qui dormait quelques lits plus loin, venait lui voler tous ses souvenirs, et plus particulièrement ceux qu'elle avait de son frère et d'Alderic.

Elle rêvait de quitter Poudlard. Il lui restait encore un an et demi, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter l'ambiance qui régnait à Serpentard, et les messes basses dans son dos. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte que Chelsea et Tawanee qui ne se laissaient jamais marcher dessus, quoique l'on dise sur elle. Et puis, maintenant, c'étaient justement ses deux anciennes amies qui murmuraient sur elle.

Regulus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il voulait lui parler, mais elle l'ignora et replongea le nez dans son livre.

- Rexanne…

Elle tourna la page bien qu'elle n'ait lu aucun des mots écrits.

- Rexanne, j'ai appris quelque chose de grave.

Le ton de sa voix lui faisait peur, alors elle releva les yeux.

- Pearl va devenir Mangemort dans moins d'une semaine.

- Cela t'étonne ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Le malheur qui s'était abattu sur Alderic et Elwin lui donnait la force de croire en ce dont elle pensait auparavant être des causes perdues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter et de me lancer des regards furieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quelle fille ? interrogea Regulus.

- Pearl.

Le visage de Regulus se ferma.

- Regulus…, reprit doucement Rexanne. C'est une Malefoy, désormais.

- Et alors ? Elle est censée être cruelle et sans émotions, c'est ça ? Tu sais que en insultant les Malefoy tu insultes ma famille ? Ma cousine…

- S'est mariée avec Lucius Malefoy, je sais.

Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'énervait à propos de sa cousine. Plutôt parce qu'elle venait d'insulter Pearl…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec elle, Regulus ? Elle est mariée…

- Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'un ton brusque.

- Regulus, je ne suis pas idiote… J'ai bien compris pourquoi tu passes ton temps à l'observer et à essayer de lui parler.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir, dit-il froidement.

Pour ça, il était bien un Black, il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Regulus…, reprit Rexanne avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, posant sa main sur celle de son ami. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

Regulus retira sa main en tremblant et baissa la tête.

- Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré ? dit-il à voix basse. Je n'ai que seize ans, putain… Et j'ai réussi à me laisser prendre par une fille de dix-sept ans _mariée_. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?

- Oublie-là, Regulus. Tu es jeune, tu en es capable…

- C'est facile de dire ça, grinça Regulus. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, marmonna-t-il plus bas, de façon à ce que son amie ne l'entende pas. Rexanne Beauchamp, la petite princesse parfaite.

OoOoO

- Bonjour Anguis, dit Pearl en s'inclinant légèrement.

Anguis la salua d'un signe de tête et lui lança :

- Prenez mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

Il n'a toujours pas laissé tomber le vouvoiement, songea-t-elle avec déception. Elle saisit tout de même le bras qu'il lui tendait, et transplana à sa suite.

Ils se trouvaient devant une imposante demeure, mais Pearl ne parvenait pas très bien à en discerner les contours. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait le transplanage d'escorte, et elle avait légèrement le tournis.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Anguis avec impatience.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la demeure. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas été habitée depuis de nombreuses années, cependant des récentes traces de passages marquaient la poussière qui recouvrait le sol.

Elle suivit Anguis dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger, et entra à sa suite.

Une grande table était installée dans la pièce, avec des Mangemorts assis tout autour. Et en tête de table siégeait Voldemort.

Pearl s'arrêta brusquement en le voyant, et tentant de ne pas se laisser perturber par ce regard rouge, s'inclina profondément en disant :

- Vous rencontrer est en honneur, Seigneur.

- Prenez donc place, dit Voldemort en leur désignant les deux places libres.

Pearl avança jusqu'à son siège, et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Regulus assis à côté de sa chaise, mais elle se reprit à temps et s'installa sans rien laisser paraître.

- Bien, fit Voldemort. Nous voilà à présent tous réunis… Et nous allons pouvoir discuter du cas de nos deux jeunes recrues ici présentes.

- Maître, dit Bellatrix Lestrange, je m'oppose à la candidature de la fille. Elle ne me semble pas assez solide et puis… elle est apparentée aux Milner. Ceux qui ont une fille Cracmolle... Une sale et répugnante Moldue. Qui nous dit que son sang n'est pas également souillé ?

- C'est une remarque intéressante, Bellatrix, constata Voldemort d'un ton songeur. On peut effectivement se poser la question…

- Mon sang est ce qu'il y a de plus pur, dit Pearl d'une voix forte malgré son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

Et elle était certaine que Regulus, assis à côté d'elle, pouvait l'entendre.

- Si tare il y a chez les Milner, elle ne vient pas de ma famille, mais de celle de l'homme que ma tante a été épousé.

- Mais ce n'est pas certain…, siffla Bellatrix.

D'autres Mangemorts prirent la parole, et Pearl sentit que Voldemort avait déjà fait son choix. Il ne voulait pas d'elle.

- Mes chers compagnons, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. La présence de Miss Pearl Cavendish Malefoy peut nous être utile, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle rejoigne notre cercle très fermé. Elle ne recevra pas la Marque, et son mari l'informera de nos prochaines actions.

Ravalant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, Pearl dit :

- Si telle est votre volonté, maître, elle sera également mienne.

Elle se leva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, et quitta la pièce.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir sombre, vide et froid. Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier, et s'assit sur les marches pleines de poussière. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration et ne pas se laisser dévorer par le chagrin. Quelle humiliation… Et tout cela à cause de sa cousine, Callie Milner. La sale petite Cracmolle…

Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand Anguis sortit enfin. À son grand étonnement, il la ramena directement à Poudlard, sans même lui servir une nouvelle fois son discours sur le fait qu'il était important qu'elle reste au manoir. Peut-être que Voldemort lui avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'espions à Poudlard… Ou alors, il voulait simplement être tranquille, et libre de sa présence pendant encore quelques mois… Dans les deux cas elle lui servait de pion, et il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Elle ne voulait pas retourner au dortoir. Elle avait dit aux filles qu'elle serait absente tout le week-end or quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées. Elle voulait leur donner l'image d'un couple uni, leur vendre du rêve… Même si pareille chose ne se produirait jamais dans la réalité.

Elle se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans la salle où elle s'était réfugiée lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre d'Anguis. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher, les yeux brûlants de larmes, mais peu lui importait. Dans cette salle de classe inutilisée, personne ne pouvait la voir.

Elle avait dû s'endormir puisqu'il faisait jour lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Un bruit la fit soudain sursauter, et elle se retourna. Quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte, avec difficulté visiblement. Pearl se plaqua contre le mur et regarda la poignée tourner.

Regulus entra en titubant, et referma avec difficulté la porte. Sans réfléchir, Pearl se précipita vers lui, se cognant aux tables, renversant les chaises sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle l'entendit murmurer :

- J'espérais que tu serais là…

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète face à sa souffrance visible.

Il respirait très lentement et très fort, et se tenait son bras gauche si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se coupe la circulation sanguine.

- Devenir Mangemort… exige des sacrifices…

Il retira sa main de son bras et la laissa regarder sa peau rouge, comme brûlée. Seule tranchait dans toutes ces rougeurs une tête de mort, d'où sortait un serpent. La Marque des Ténèbres.

- J'ai reçu un sortilège spécial, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Seules les personnes en qui j'ai confiance peuvent la voir. Mais ça me fait terriblement mal… Et je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je suis certain que Pomfresh verra qu'il s'agit de magie noire…

Pearl se releva et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose dans la réserve de Slughorn.

Regulus leva un regard interrogatif vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour _moi_ ?

Pearl referma la porte derrière elle sans dire un mot.

.

* * *

.

_Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi, je pense que ce n'est absolument pas évident xD_

_So... c'est la partie sur Pearl qui m'intéresse ! Mais vous pouvez laisser des avis sur Rexanne, bien sûr ^^_

_La raison pour laquelle Voldemort ne veut pas d'elle... c'est cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça parce qu'elle a une cousine (la soeur de Kim Milner, pour celles qui connaissent, pour les autres : Kim est citée dans le Prologue de cette fic) Cracmolle..._

_Et ensuite : la fin ? Oui, pourquoi aide-t-elle Regulus ?_

_Par contre je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais : je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews sur ce chapitre. Comme vous le savez, j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Je vais enregistrer le prochain chap dans le doc manager tout de suite, pour pouvoir le poster via mon portable, mais pour les réponses aux review, je ne promets rien :/ Désolée ! _

_Cela dit, j'y répondrai dès que je le pourrai, bien entendu ! _

_Gros bisous !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Nous sommes lundi neuf juin, mais départ d'ordi oblige, je prépare le chapitre huit maintenant... _

_D'ailleurs, je pars en Angleterre samedi, donc je ne pourrai pas poster avant le _**lundi 30 juin**_... je sais que c'est long, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si le clavier de l'ordi ne m'avait pas lâchée (suis toujours sur clavier visuel - -") j'aurais pu m'arranger, mais là... Désolée, désolée :/ ! Bon, en attendant, vous pouvez aller mes autres histoires... ;)_

_**Lune** : Oooh, une nouvelle ! :D Merchi !_

_**Traviata** : Je ne pense pas faire intervenir Callie... Mais tu m'as donné une nouvelle idée de fin ! ^^ Les voyageurs, on ne les voit pas beaucoup, mais on va dire que Neville et Hermione ne sont pas vraiment du genre à fréquenter les Serpentard (surtout ceux de cette époque). Ah, oui, et Pearl, c'est totalement ça, elle est en _grand_ manque d'affection..._

_Je suis contente, j'ai pu faire mes réponses aux reviews ! :) Bon, maintenant, place au chapitre !_

_Disclaimer__ : As usual, everything belongs to Rowling._

.

* * *

.

Le cœur de Pearl battait à toute allure. Mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire prendre dans les couloirs alors qu'elle était censée être partie en week-end avec Anguis et ne revenir que le soir même. De toute façon c'était dimanche, tôt le matin, et personne ou presque n'était levé.

Son cœur battait fort, parce qu'elle se demandait si elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait pénétrer dans la réserve de Slughorn pour soigner une personne qu'elle détestait. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas souffrir, pour se venger de l'humiliation subie ? Regulus lui-même le lui avait demandé. «_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour _moi_ ?_ »

Elle avait toujours dû se battre, pour prouver à son père qui ne voulait pas d'une fille dans sa famille qu'elle était à la hauteur. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de ses rêves. Elle avait séduit puis épousé Anguis Malefoy. Et on lui avait refusé l'honneur de devenir Mangemort à cause de sa cousine Cracmolle. Le seul avantage dans cette histoire, c'était qu'Anguis semblait accepter qu'elle reste à Poudlard. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle était arrivée devant la réserve. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, elle poussa la porte. Elle passa en revue les différents flacons, les doigts tremblants. Par Merlin, mais où avait-il rangé les antidouleurs ? Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit de la pièce, et courut jusqu'à la salle de classe où Regulus l'avait rejointe un peu plus tôt.

«_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour _moi_ ?_ »

Elle devait penser à autre chose. Regulus était un élève de sa maison, un proche de sa famille, et ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Ne _pouvait pas_ ou ne _voulait pas_ ?

«_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour _moi_ ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête, et poussa la porte.

Regulus s'était traîné au fond de la pièce, et se tenait toujours le bras comme s'il allait tomber. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai trouvé ça. C'est l'antidouleur le plus puissant que je connaisse. J'espère qu'il agit sur la magie noire…

- Merci, souffla Regulus.

Bien malgré elle, elle leva la tête et lut dans ses yeux : «_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ça pour _moi_ ?_ »

- Je… il va falloir que j'applique la pommade sur ton bras.

- Bien sûr, grimaça Regulus en retirant sa main.

Les rougeurs, qui s'apparentaient plus à des brûlures, étaient pires que toute à l'heure, et son bras avait gonflé.

- Aïe, murmura-t-il lorsque Pearl passa la pommade.

- Désolée, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai choisi de devenir Mangemort, après tout…

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et Pearl baissa la tête, se concentrant sur les blessures de Regulus.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, d'ailleurs. C'est à cause de ma cousine que… enfin, que tu n'as pas pu réaliser ton rêve.

- Qui te dit que c'était mon rêve ? Peu importe, poursuivit Pearl en voyant Regulus ouvrir la bouche, de cette manière, je suis certaine que je pourrai rester à Poudlard… Parce que je n'aurais sûrement pas bénéficié d'un Marque spéciale, comme toi.

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne veux pas en parler, coupa Pearl. Et ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde.

- Ah vraiment ? railla-t-il. Mais tu diras tout ceci à Anguis, bien entendu…

Pearl laissa tomber le pot d'antidouleur qu'elle tenait à la main, et s'essuya brièvement les mains sur sa robe avant de les passer sous ses yeux, empêchant les larmes de couler.

- Je vais te laisser te soigner tout seul, espèce de…

- Non, protesta Regulus. Reste… s'il te plaît.

Pearl le regarda d'un air suffisant.

- Pour que tu tentes de m'humilier une nouvelle fois ? Hors de question.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pearl ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- Mais tu le penses, répliqua Pearl tout en se tournant vers le lui. Tu le penses si fort que je peux l'entendre, sans même que tu ouvres la bouche ! Et moi qui pensais…

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des larmes.

- Moi qui pensais, qu'après t'avoir expliqué, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu me comprendrais…

Regulus se leva en grimaçant et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais j'avais oublié que tu n'es qu'un gamin de quinze ans. – elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son bras - Un gamin de quinze ans pourri gâté.

- Un gamin pourri gâté de presque seize ans, la reprit Regulus avec un sourire. Soit un an de moins que toi.

- Un an et demi, corrigea aussitôt Pearl. Plutôt deux ans, d'ailleurs.

Regulus sourit de nouveau.

- Au fait, depuis quand est-ce que tu me présentes des excuses ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu as décidé que j'avais droit à autant de considération que Rexanne Beauchamp ? Et depuis quand as-tu décidé que tu n'étais pas obligé de me parler comme on parle à un impur ou d'essayer de me rendre mal à l'aise dès que tu me vois ?

Le sourire de Regulus s'effaça.

Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, songea-t-il. _Vraiment_ tombé amoureux de toi, lors de cette sortie de la Saint-Valentin, à Pré-au-Lard. Quand j'ai compris pourquoi tu te comportais ainsi, et que j'ai réalisé à quel point je me conduisais come un imbécile, et un égoïste, de surcroît.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

- Depuis que tu m'as expliqué toutes ces choses, à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai compris que… que j'avais de la chance et…

- Et pas moi, c'est ça ? répliqua Pearl. Si tu comportes comme ça, en fait, c'est juste par pitié ?

- Non ! Je veux dire…

- Si, lâcha Pearl d'une voix brisée. C'est exactement ça.

Et elle sortit sans lui accorder un regard.

OoOoO

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient, et c'était une perspective qui terrifiait Pearl. Elle avait pour devoir de retourner au Manoir Malefoy. Mais une fois là-bas pourrait-elle seulement en repartir ? Un mot d'Anguis, et elle serait condamnée à jouer son rôle d'épouse pour toujours…

Elle pourrait aussi rester au château, trouver une excuse. Non, se résonna-t-elle. Cela ne fonctionnerait jamais. Anguis se précipiterait à Pré-au-Lard pour venir la chercher, et là c'était certain qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais elle s'était fait du tracas en vain. Anguis ne fut présent que les deux premiers jours, puis fut envoyé en mission par Voldemort dans les montagnes, à l'étranger, pour tenter de convaincre les géants de se rallier à eux - si elle avait bien compris les quelques mots qu'il lui avait lancé tout en enfilant sa cape à la hâte.

Elle avait désormais le Manoir pour elle seule. Sa mère passait chaque matin, et continuait de lui donner quelques leçons de maintiens et autres conseils utiles pour l'épouse qu'elle était désormais. Les après-midi, par contre, passaient avec une lenteur infernale. Elle avait beau s'occuper l'esprit en lisant, en se promenant dans le jardin, ou bien même en faisant ses devoirs, elle s'ennuyait. Les autres jeunes gens de son âge devaient sans doute se rendre visite les uns aux autres, et s'amuser ensemble. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir les élèves de sa classe. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'Anguis l'avait laissée seule - une fois de plus -. Ce raisonnement était quelque peu stupide, puisque nombre de ses camarades comptaient des Mangemorts dans leur famille, et savaient sans aucun doute qu'Anguis était parti en mission.

Un après-midi, au bout du dixième jour de « vacances », la sonnette retentit. Pearl interrompit ses rêveries, et envoya un elfe ouvrir la porte. Elle se recoiffa brièvement, rajouta une touche de maquillage et descendit dans l'entrée. Si jamais c'était Anguis… Cette idée lui provoqua un frisson.

Mais ce n'était pas Anguis qui se tenait près de la porte que l'elfe venait d'ouvrir. C'était Regulus.

- Black ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la manière dont on accueil un invité, normalement, dit-il remarquer.

Pearl se retint de le fusiller du regard et s'inclina gracieusement :

- Monsieur Black, quel honneur ! Entrez-donc ! Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ou autre boisson ?

- Arrête, grimaça Regulus. C'est idiot de se comporter ainsi, on se connaît depuis toujours !

- « Depuis toujours » est légèrement exagéré, répliqua Pearl avec humeur. Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Rien du tout. Je venais te dire que Chelsea organisait une soirée, vendredi.

Pearl tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon. Regulus la suivit sans hésiter.

- Tu pouvais te contenter de m'envoyer un hibou.

- Je sais, mais je voulais être certain que tu ne puisses pas esquiver cette soirée.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ma présence changera ?

- Je ne sais pas si elle changera quelque chose pour les autres, mais moi, ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. Considère ça comme un remerciement pour les soins que tu m'as prodigués, quand j'étais blessé…

Il releva légèrement sa manche, la laissant voir la Marque noire d'encre sur son bras pâle. Pearl s'approcha légèrement, fascinée, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Considère que ta dette est oubliée, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, puis-je me proposer pour te raccompagner à la porte ?

- C'était joliment formulé, dit Regulus en riant, mais ça reste impoli. Tu n'as pas répondu à mon invitation – enfin, celle de Chelsea.

- Je ne pense pas venir.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Regulus en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux venir avec moi chez Chelsea ? Ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu, non ?

- Black… Je t'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas. C'est impoli d'insister.

- Chacun son tour, sourit Regulus.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de venir, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Une seule.

Elle avait relevé la tête, comme si elle était certaine qu'il ne trouverait pas de raison la poussant à venir chez Chelsea Galant.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître ma raison ? - Pearl hocha la tête -. Absolument sûre ? - Nouveau hochement de tête -. Bon, et bien, tu l'auras voulu…

Il se rapprocha encore une fois d'elle, et planta son regard dans la sien. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il en était certain.

- Maîtresse ?

Pearl se détourna de Regulus avec calme pour répondre à l'elfe :

- Oui, Wilkey ?

- Vous avez reçu un hibou.

- Donne.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de Regulus, ne voulant pas qu'il lise son courrier par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait eu de la chance que l'elfe soit intervenue à ce moment-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser _Regulus Black_. L'aurait-elle vraiment fait ? Non, elle se serait reprise… Mais lui… ? Il l'avait déjà embrassée, se rappela-t-elle. C'était lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Regulus était quelqu'un d'instable, d'insupportable et de grossier. Ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part. Mais s'il venait à recommencer… elle lui ferait passer le goût de la moquerie.

_Chère Pearl,_

_Les vacances sont bientôt terminées, et je pense organiser une soirée chez moi, vendredi soir. Une occasion de s'amuser entre gens de pure souche avant de retrouver toute la racaille de Poudlard._

_Une réponse serait souhaitable avant jeudi._

_Amitiés sincère,_

_Chelsea Galant_

Quelle genre d'amie écriait « amitié sincères » et signait par son nom de famille ?

- Tu ne viens pas de la part de Chelsea, reprocha Pearl à Regulus.

- Non. Mais j'espère quand même te voir vendredi.

.

* * *

.

_Après cette fête, pas mal de choses vont changer, je vous le garanti !_

_Pas de question aujourd'hui, j'ai la flemme, je vous laisse improviser xD_

_Et encore une fois, désolée, je m'en veux de vous faire attendre, je suis la première à rager (gentiment, hein ! =) ) quand je dois attendre pour mes lectures !_

_N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir ! ;)_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà - enfin - le neuvième chapitre (non, pas le dixième, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un prologue). Je suis fatiguée, mais bon, je suis capable de faire l'effort de poster ce chapitre, parce qu'il est prêt, et que __**j'ai mon nouvel ordinateur que j'aime de tout mon coeur**__ (oh, une rime !), il est trop beau, il s'appelle _Gugus_, il n'est pas beau en fait il est magnifique, il est tactile, non en fait il n'est pas magnifique il est sublime, et je n'en veux pas du tout à ex-ordi d'être mort ; à côté de la merveille que j'ai obtenu grâce à la garantie, ex-ordi passe pour une mocheté, un vieux, une machine d'une lenteur incroyable. Bref, on s'en fout, mais je suis trop contente parce que ça signifie la fin de mes galères informatiques._

Gugus, je t'aime._ Et vous allez l'aimer aussi, parce que grâce à lui, vous allez avoir les chapitres. N'hésitez pas à lui faire une déclaration dans vos reviews, lui aussi il les lit, et il n'en sera que plus performant !_

_Bref, on arrête le délire (mais je l'aime quand même !). Ah, si au passage, il a failli s'appeler _Patrick_. Gugus, c'est mieux non ? (message de corruption : je vous voue un culte si vous préférez le prénom Gugus, je vous dédicacerai ma prochaine fic... au choix - offre limitée, conditions spéciales, pour plus d"informations, veuillez nous contacter par review)._

_**Traviata**__ : Oui, ici Regulus est très jeune lorsqu'il reçoit la marque, mais c'est par choix. Haha, c'est sûr que dans un univers "normal" Anguis serait mort (Lucius étant l'héritier), mais ici, à cause du voyage temporel... Tout est possible ! Merci :D_

_**Guest (un surnom stp !)**__ : Euh... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ta review. Oui, c'est une fic sur les Serpentard. C'est un peu indiqué dans le titre et le résumé en fait xD Mais j'ai déjà écrit sur les Maraudeurs dans ma fic "Un jour ou l'autre", et fais des drabbles sur Sirius. Si tu aimes, pourquoi est-ce que je dois changer cette histoire ? o.O_

_Disclaimer__ : l'histoire, inspirée de l'une de mes fics, m'appartient, mais le reste est à JKR._

_._

* * *

_._

Pearl s'approcha du miroir, pour appliquer sa poudre avec plus de précision. Sa mère avait eu vent de la fête organisée chez Chelsea, et elle n'avait d'autre chose que d'accepter d'y aller. En vérité, elle n'avait même pas songé à argumenter avec sa mère. Elle savait que c'était inutile et qu'elle ne parviendrait qu'à la choquer. Et puis, il y a moins de six mois, elle aurait été la première partante pour ce genre d'occasion. Briller en société, sentir les regards sur elle, faire des envieux…

Tout cela était révolu.

Elle posa avec soin des paillettes au coin de ses yeux et recula.

Elle était sublime. Elle était exactement comme avant. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle pouvait donner le change.

Mais au fond d'elle-même… Elle était détruite.

En seulement quatre mois… Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait. Elle s'en était aperçue, depuis le mariage. Depuis… les noces.

Elle ne voulait pas de Malefoy. Ne voulait pas de cette vie. Elle voulait…

Chassant le visage qui s'imprimait devant ses yeux, elle se détourna du miroir.

OoOoOoO

Chelsea l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bal en l'inondant de ragot. La rumeur disait que Rexanne Beauchamp et Alderic Greengrass avaient passé leurs vacances ensemble… Ce fait pourrait être vérifié bientôt, puisque selon Chelsea, Rexanne devait venir à la soirée.

Pearl se dirigea vers le buffet, et se servit en petits gâteaux. Elle alla s'assoir dans un coin non sans avoir longuement lorgné les bouteilles d'alcool. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… si quelqu'un la voyait, Anguis serait immédiatement mis au courant. Enfin, lorsqu'il serait revenu de sa mission.

Quelqu'un prit place à côté d'elle, et s'affala sans retenue sur la chaise.

- Je pensais que tu te défilerais, dit Regulus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Pearl en croquant dans son muffin.

- Tu m'en passes un bout ?

- Va t'en chercher un.

- Je n'ai plus de force, et j'ai trop mal à la tête.

- Tu as bu. Tu es vraiment…

- Non, je n'ai pas bu, mais j'ai fait un match de Quidditch juste avant la fête.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile et de me mentir. Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez.

- Juste un verre, alors, chérie. Pas plus, je te le promets.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Pearl en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas être ma chérie ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Et cesse de me dire des âneries ! Si quelqu'un t'entendait…

- Sauf que personne ne nous entend, la musique est bien trop forte.

- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'éthique, visiblement. Dis-moi, lorsque l'année dernière tu as rameuté toutes les personnes souhaitant régler son compte à ton crétin de frère, voulais-tu vraiment te venger ?

- Je voulais lui parler, en fait. Mais… mon frère a choisi la racaille. Il a refusé d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Bien sûr qu'il veut rester avec la racaille. C'est Sirius Black.

- Oui, mais c'est aussi mon frère. Et même si je le déteste, parfois, il me manque. Et puis, à cause de lui…

Il releva sa manche, révélant la Marque à Pearl.

- Tu oses me dire que tu regrettes ? Je te reconnais bien là, Black. À mon mariage tu lances des paroles en l'air, parles de devenir Mangemort comme de la météo, et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne voulais rien de tout ça ?

- Peut-être que j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était ce que je voulais. Que je ne le faisais pas seulement par obligation. Peut-être que j'étais un peu comme toi quand tu as accepté la main de Malefoy.

- J'ai accepté de me marier à Anguis par choix.

- Mais pas par amour, dit Regulus, lui rappelant ainsi ce qu'elle avait dit sur les Malefoy et l'amour lors de son mariage.

- L'amour est éphémère, dit-elle. Il faut vraiment être naïf pour y croire.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Avec toi ? Hors de question.

- On ne va pas rester toute la soirée assis ici.

- Il n'y a pas de « on », Black. Je ne te retiens pas, va danser.

- Avec qui ? Personne ne me plaît.

Pearl tourna la tête vers lui, très lentement.

- Comment ça « personne ne te plaît » ? articula-t-elle avec froideur.

- J'ai mal au bras…, répondit-il.

Il avait fermé la main sur son bras gauche.

- Sortons dans le jardin, dit Pearl.

Elle se leva, et il la suivit avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est la Marque ?

- Oui…

- Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, mi inquiète, mi envieuse.

- Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Il va se passer de moi ce soir, je crois.

Pearl avança la main vers son bras, et effleura la Marque. Froide.

Regulus l'agrippa à la taille et la rapprocha de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un ignoble menteur.

- Mais c'est comme ça que j'obtiens ce que je veux.

Il se pencha vers elle. Il sentait l'odeur de l'alcool si fort qu'elle en avait le tournis. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais il avait trop de force, et bientôt, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, garda ses lèvres bien fermées. Ses yeux se trouvèrent attirés par une silhouette, dans le noir, qui les observait.

La personne sortit timidement dans l'ombre. C'était Rexanne Beauchamp.

On les avait vus… Elle sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir, et se retint de saisir sa baguette et infliger les pires maléfices à Black.

- Je te déteste, Black. Je te hais aussi fort qu'il est possible de haïr quelqu'un. Et soit certain que nous n'en resterons pas là.

- C'est ce que j'espérais, répondit Black en souriant. Et puis, on dit que la haine est une forme d'amour…

- Tu souriras moins lorsqu'Anguis aura entendu parler de cela. Et crois-moi, tu iras te terrer chez toi sans plus attendre.

- Pearl… nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu n'en parleras pas à Anguis.

- Tu me dégoûtes Black.

Elle jeta un regard derrière Black, vers Rexanne qui n'osait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement, et partit dans le manoir.

Regulus se retourna, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir derrière lui.

- Rexanne…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-elle. Regulus…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit-il, penaud.

- Ah, parce que ça change quelque chose ? Tu dois t'éloigner de cette fille, Regulus.

- Tu l'as toujours détestée, Rexanne. Ton avis n'est pas objectif.

- Je ne la déteste pas, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

- C'est ça… tu aimes tout le monde et tout le monde t'aime… Tout va bien, alors.

- Je n'apprécie pas Pearl, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je te dis de la laisser. Tu dois la laisser parce qu'elle est mariée, et à Anguis Malefoy, qui plus est.

- Elle le déteste.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois lui compliquer les choses. Et elle peut très bien, par pure vengeance, lui en parler. Et que feras-tu, à ce moment-là ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Rexanne ! Tu penses avoir raison, c'est cela ? Tu es tellement persuadée d'être parfaite…

- Je ne suis pas parfaite, répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu te comportes comme si tu l'étais ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. D'ailleurs, tu m'as toi-même dit qu'Alderic te l'avait reproché.

- Ne parle pas d'Alderic alors que tu ne le connais pas.

- Ah, c'est marrant, ça. Parce que tu ne te gènes pas pour m'en parler pendant des heures, et Alderic ceci, et Alderic cela…

- Arrête. C'est contre toi-même que tu es agacé, ne viens pas t'en prendre à moi.

- Je suis énervé contre toi depuis des semaines, si tu veux tout savoir. Tu es d'un tel égocentrisme que tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue.

Rexanne sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et balbutia :

- Egocentrique ? Je t'ai mis en garde contre Malefoy, je t'ai conseillé de ne plus parler à Pearl…

- C'est facile de dire de telles choses. Et si je te disais d'arrêter de parler à Alderic ? Si je venais t'exposer mon bonheur alors que tu crèves d'envie pour quelqu'un qui est déjà marié ?

- Tu as prix le mauvais chemin, Regulus. C'est là le problème.

- Parce que tu penses que je l'ai choisi, peut-être ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malheureux. Si tu t'étais conduit convenablement, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

- Je ne peux pas être parfait ! hurla Regulus, encore plus exaspéré par le calme de Rexanne.

- Tu devrais essayer de l'être. Si tu déclares forfait avant même d'essayer...

- Si je comprends bien, tu penses n'avoir aucun défaut ? Tu penses que tu n'énerves personne à jouer à la Sainte-Nitouche ?

- Je pensais que tu étais mon ami.

- Je ne peux pas être ami quelqu'un qui se pense supérieur à moi.

- Parce que Pearl ne se prend pas pour une princesse, peut-être ?

- Pearl souffre. Toi, tu te fais passer pour la pauvre petite fille qu'il faut protéger. Eh bien, désolé, mais ça ne prend plus avec moi.

OoOoOoO

Black était un ivrogne, un mécréant, un...

Pearl se laissa glisser contre le mur du Manoir Galant, croisa les bras, et s'enfonça les ongles de toutes ses forces dans sa peau.

Et dire que un an et demi plus tôt, sa plus grosse déception avait été de voir que l'insigne de Préfète avait été décerné à son « amie » Tawanee Prescott...

Elle ignorait alors ce qu'était la vie, la vraie vie, celle dont on n'obtiendra jamais satisfaction, celle où l'on peut seulement admirer le reflet de nos désirs, celle qui est injuste, cruelle, et qui se moque de vous...

Pearl se redressa, et transplana. Peu importe ce que l'on dirait sur elle en constatant qu'elle était partie de la soirée alors même que tout le monde n'était pas arrivé. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une minute de plus en contact avec Black, et qu'elle croise Rexanne Beauchamp.

Elle était arrivée devant le Manoir Malefoy, et poussa la porte d'entrée, sans attendre qu'un elfe vienne de lui ouvrir. De toute façon, personne ne le saurait, puisque le Manoir était désert, Anguis étant toujours absent, à cause de cette fichue mission. Elle avança dans le vestibule, et poussa un petit cri. Elle s'était trompée. La lumière qui provenait du bureau d'Anguis signifiait qu'il était de retour... Elle était sensée aller le saluer, comme chaque bonne épouse l'aurait fait, mais elle se contenta de tourner les talons, et de monter les escaliers en courant.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, et claqua violemment la porte avant de se jeter sur son lit, et de s'effondrer. De longues minutes après, lorsque ses sanglots se furent apaisés, elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'avança près du lavabo, l'agrippa avec force, et leva la tête. Le miroir lui renvoya son regard, encore plein de larmes, et elle observa son visage tâché par le maquillage, ses cheveux auparavant superbement coiffés et brillants, à présent emmêlés dans tous les sens et ternes.

Pearl savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas de l'incident qui s'était produit avec Black à Anguis. De toute façon, cela ne se reproduirait pas. Une lueur de défi apparut dans ses yeux, elle se jura de ne plus jamais reparler à Regulus. Désormais, elle s'appliquerait à être une Malefoy, et à prouver à Voldemort qu'il faisait une erreur en refusant de lui accorder l'honneur de devenir Mangemort.

.

* * *

.

_Entre Regulus et Pearl, cela va de mal en pis !_

_Trouvez-vous justes les reproches de Regulus adressés à Rexanne ? Il a manipulé Pearl, pour ou contre (elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a, hein) ?_

_Avant de vous quitter : Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, merci d'être là ! (tout va bien dans ma tête)._

_P-S : y en a-t-il parmi vous qui passaient le bac, le brevet (ou autre) ? Comment ça c'est passé ? _


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hey ! Pas grand-chose à dire hormis que je suis en train de prendre du retard pour mon autre fiction, _JSP et le Tournoi_ :/ S'il y en a qui la suivent, excusez-moi, je fais tout mon possible !_

_**Traviata**__ : Je pense que toutes les familles qui le suivaient le pensaient de Sang-Pur. Après tout, il n'a jamais fait étalage de sa "tare". Et puis, c'est comme Hitler : il avait de la famille juive, était petit et brun... Le total contraire de ce qu'il prônait. Et il y en qui, comme Regulus, étaient seulement attirés par le pouvoir de Voldemort je pense. Je ne crois pas que Regulus l'ait rejoint parce qu'il haïssait les nés-Moldus, au vu de son comportement envers Kreattur. Hum, que Pearl et Reg enquêtent c'est pour l'instant pas près d'arriver, vu que l'une voue une haine farouche à l'autre xD _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, le reste vient de mon imagination. _

.

* * *

.

Rexanne était plus heureuse que jamais d'être en vacances. En vacances d'été, pour parfaire le tout. Après sa dispute avec Regulus à la soirée de Chelsea, elle n'était pas venue lui reparler, et de toute évidence, lui aussi ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Les deux mois qui avaient suivis avaient été très longs, et surtout très solitaires, puisque Regulus était devenu la seule personne qu'elle appréciait encore.

Ses reproches lui avaient faits bien plus de mal qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Rexanne savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être parfaite. Personne ne l'était. Sauf que elle, elle avait la décence de ne pas faire remarquer aux autres leurs défauts. Rexanne, qui s'appliquait tant à être gentille, serviable, avenante... Des qualités qui ne correspondaient pas avec ce que Regulus lui avait dit. Egocentrique.

Le train était enfin arrivé en gare, après sept heures de trajet, et elle le quitta en toute hâte. Sur le quai, l'attendait Alderic. Cela fait un bien fou de voir un visage amical.

- Comment s'est passée cette fin d'année ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui avait parlé des reproches de Regulus dans l'une de ses lettres, mais elle craignait qu'il ne trouve ses soucis futiles. Après tout, il avait vingt-quatre ans, et elle en avait seulement dix-sept.

- Vos parents m'ont invité.

- Vous allez venir ?

Le regard d'Alderic se fit un peu plus vague, tandis qu'il continuait de pousser sa valise, puis il se reprit.

- Une soirée seulement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne…

Sa voix s'étouffa, et il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à Rexanne.

- Je ne pense pas que ma présence leur fasse beaucoup de bien. Cela risque de ramener de souvenirs douloureux…

- Alderic, fit Rexanne en posant une main sur son bras. Mon frère est mort il y a treize ans. C'était un accident… Le fait que vous en ayez été témoin ne change pas les faits.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et cette fois, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il évitait son regard.

ooooo

- Rexanne, ma chérie…

- Maman…

C'était si bon de revoir ses parents… De savoir qu'_eux_ ne diraient jamais de choses pareilles sur elle.

- Quand est-ce qu'Alderic arrivera ? demanda son père.

- Ce soir. Mais il m'a informée qu'il ne resterait que pour le repas.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Sais-tu pourquoi, chérie ? la questionna sa mère.

- Des affaires, sans doute.

- Avec nous aussi il a des affaires, bougonna son père avant de quitter la pièce en marmonnant : J'espère qu'il ne nous fera pas faux bond.

- Des affaires ? s'étonna Rexanne.

- Chérie, j'ai à te parler…, avança sa mère. Veux-tu venir avec moi dans le boudoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

La fille et la mère se rendirent dans le boudoir joliment décoré, aux murs rose poudré, aux coussins dorés et aux meubles de vieux bois vernis.

- Maintenant que tu as dix-sept ans, je pense que je peux te parler de ceci en toute sérénité. Tu comprendras.

- Me parler de quoi, Maman ? s'inquiéta Rexanne.

_Dix-sept ans. Tu comprendras._

- Tu es fiancée, chérie.

- Je suis quoi ? s'exclama Rexanne.

- Fiancée. Sans doute pourrons-nous célébrer ton mariage fin août…

- Mais… mais et mes études ? Et…

Tremblante, elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et ne put contenir le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas été informée. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Pearl, au moins… Pearl avait eu une certaine liberté de mouvement. Mais Rexanne l'avait méprisée, pour s'être mariée si jeune et seulement par intérêt. Elle avait toujours été certaine que jamais, _jamais_ ses parents ne lui infligeraient une telle chose. Finalement, ce qui lui arrivait était bien pire.

- Nous avons des dettes, dit simplement sa mère.

ooooo

- Alderic ?

Le jeune Greengrass s'était rendu dans le jardin sitôt le repas terminé. Les convives avaient été nombreux, mais il avait tout de même été le centre de l'attention, sans pour autant paraître ravi de cela. Il était resté vague dans ses propos, et n'avait au final presque pas participé à la conversation.

Rexanne continua d'avancer, ne le voyant nulle part. Elle le trouva enfin au fond de l'immense propriété de ses parents, assis sur le banc où elle aimait tant se poser pour lire. Cependant, elle n'osa s'approcher plus. _Egocentrique_. Visiblement, Alderic désirait être seul. Sauf qu'elle, elle voulait lui parler, lui confier ce que sa mère lui avait annoncé, elle voulait qu'il la soutienne, qu'il la console, et qu'il lui annonce que…

- Venez, Rexanne.

Il s'était retourné vers elle, et d'un geste de la main, lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous repartez ?

- Dès que la réception sera terminée.

- Je… quand reviendrez-vous ?

Alderic se tourna vers elle, mais ses yeux fixaient un point derrière elle. Cependant, ses mots lui étaient clairement adressés.

- Je vais retourner aux États-Unis. Ma mère souhaite que je reprenne ses affaires.

- Votre mère ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et vous acceptez ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mais sa réponse était clairement un oui.

- Alderic, je…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle poursuivit :

- Mes parents m'ont fiancée. Je vais me marier en août.

Et le chagrin prit le dessus. Les larmes, les sanglots, tout devint incontrôlable. Qu'attendait-il pour lui dire « N'ayez crainte, c'est moi que vos parents ont choisi » ? Après tout, son père avait bien dit qu'il avait des « affaires » à régler avec lui…

Alderic posa une main sur son épaule, puis après une hésitation, la serra contre lui. Longuement, en inspirant le parfum de ses cheveux, en sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Puis, il se détacha, et toujours sans la regarder, annonça :

- Moi aussi, Rexanne. Et c'est pour cela que je rentre aux États-Unis.

Il se leva du banc, et sans un mot, sans un geste, disparut dans la nuit.

Tremblante, Rexanne se leva à son tour, et sans se soucier de son apparence, sans se soucier du fait que même affligée des pires malheurs elle devait toujours paraître parfaite, elle l'appela sans relâche, malgré les trémolos dans sa voix :

- Alderic ! Alderic !

Il n'était plus là. Il avait sûrement transplané. Il devait être au Ministère à présent, souriant à la charmante employée chargé des passages internationaux par Portoloin… Dans quelques instants, il serait chez lui, là où l'attendait sa fiancée, celle qui aurait l'honneur de s'appeler Mrs Greengrass…

La réception n'était pas finie, mais Rexanne ne s'en souciait plus. Elle savait qu'elle était sensée aller remercier les invités, et échanger des paroles polies avec eux. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait simplement s'effondrer sur son lit, et se comporter comme la petite fille égoïste qu'elle était. Elle voulait pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, ne penser qu'à elle, et oublier ces maudites dettes qui faisaient d'elle une deuxième Pearl Cavendish, en pire…

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'elle fut réveillée, Rexanne envoya une lettre à Pearl. Désormais, elles n'avaient plus de raisons d'être ennemies. Peut-être que cette dernière saurait la conseiller…

La réponse de sa camarde lui parvint peu après, et Rexanne s'engagea sans plus attendre dans la cheminée.

- Manoir principal des Malefoy !

La demeure des Malefoy était encore plus impressionnante de jour. Cependant, ce n'était pas, comme elle s'y attendu, un elfe qui se tenait près de la cheminée pour la conduire au salon, mais Pearl elle-même.

- Rexanne, la salua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Et à cet instant, Rexanne se demanda comment elle avait pur faire pour être aussi aveugle. Car il était évident que Pearl n'allait pas bien… Ses cheveux semblaient ternes, ils avaient perdu de leur éclat. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux simplement observateurs, sans être animés de la leur qui faisait auparavant d'elle la Reine des Serpents. Ses ongles, sur lesquels elle passait autrefois des heures dans leur dortoir à manucurer et orner de paillettes étaient courts, et dépourvus de couleur. Son maintien était toujours irréprochable, mais ne semblait plus proclamer sa suprématie. Désormais, cela ressemblait plus à une parade envers le monde, à une couverture pour ne pas laisser voir ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Moi aussi, Pearl… Moi aussi je vais être fiancée…

Sa camarade la détailla des yeux à la tête, et une brève, très brève lueur apparut dans ses yeux, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'un garçon pouvait bien lui trouver.

- Black, je suppose ?

Pourquoi disait-elle cela d'un ton si amer ?

- Non, répondit Rexanne en baissant les épaules. Je ne pense pas. En fait… - elle s'arrêta, perturbée par un détail - je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

Pearl laissa échapper un rire moqueur, puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le salon, suivit de Rexanne, et toutes deux prirent place sur un fauteuil.

- Quel est le problème, alors ? C'est parce que tu avais prévu de te lancer dans un élevage de licornes ?

Rexanne frémit, touchée par le ton railleur de sa camarade.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Alderic Greengrass.

- C'est peut-être lui, ton prince charmant, fit la jeune Malefoy avec dédain. Et comme dans les contes, tout s'arrangera… Le prince et la princesse vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

- Non. Il est déjà fiancé.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu entêtée ? Si tu savais qu'il était déjà pris, pourquoi insister ? Regarde-toi, maintenant. À venir pleurer chez moi, telle une misérable. Peut-être songeais-tu que toi, Rexanne Beauchamp, tu pourrais le faire changer d'avis ? Je te détrompe tout de suite : tu n'es qu'une pathétique petite fille. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Les paroles de Pearl eurent pour effet de faire cesser d'un coup les pleurs de Rexanne.

- Je pensais que tu m'aiderais.

La jeune Malefoy resta silencieuse, et Rexanne reprit :

- Je pensais que tu pouvais me comprendre ! Pearl, je t'en prie, aide-moi…

- Tu me supplie, maintenant ? As-tu jamais été là lorsque je me suis mariée ? M'as-tu seulement porté ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention ?

- Tu ne te préoccupais pas plus de moi, que je sache.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, chacune déterminée à ne pas faillir devant l'autre. Et soudain, Pearl dit :

- Nous sommes des Serpentard. Nous nous devons d'êtres égoïstes, imbus de nous-mêmes, arrogantes et manipulatrices.

- Mais nous sommes également des êtres humains, dit Rexanne. Et nous sommes capables de connaître des instants de gloire, de tristesse, de solitude, d'amitié, et surtout, d'amour….

- D'amour ? se moqua Pearl. Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

- Tu as tort, pourtant.

- Je ne pense pas. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise, à cause de «_ l'amour_ ».

- Tu es plutôt contente lorsqu'il s'agit de Regulus, non ? Tu aimes bien l'attention qu'il te porte…

- Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua vivement Pearl.

- Tu le sais très bien. Il est amoureux de toi…

L'expression du visage de sa camarade changea radicalement. De froide et hautaine, elle devint angoissée et agitée, blême.

- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille, déclara-t-elle en détachant soigneusement ses mots. Et maintenant, sors d'ici.

Rexanne quitta la pièce, et partit quelque instants plus tard par la cheminée.

Pearl s'effondra sur un sofa, et porta une main sur son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

Elle était une Sang-Pur, elle était une Malefoy, et elle aspirait à devenir une Mangemort.

Ne pas l'oublier.

.

* * *

.

_... Ok, vous voulez tuer qui ? (à part moi bien entendu, hein ! Parce que sinon rien ne peut s'arranger !)_

_Alors, au choix :_

_1 - Mr Beauchamp pour vouloir marier sa fille._

_2 - Mrs Beauchamp pour rester passive (alors qu'elle-même à pu épouser l'homme de sa vie !)_

_3 - Alderic pour ne pas sauver sa princesse d'un mariage forcé._

_Et puis, tant qu'on y est :_

_4 - Rexanne pour ne se soucier de sa camarade que lorsqu'elle connait le même sort.;_

_5 - Pearl pour ignorer Rexanne._

_Envoyez votre réponse par __**review **__ou __**MP**__ (envoi non surtaxé) à __**Mlle Millie**__. L'auteur décline toutes responsabilité suite à vos décisions !_

_POUR GAGNER UNE RÉPONSE A REVIEW ÉCRITE PAR MR REGULUS BLACK EN PERSONNE : Avec qui Rexanne doit-elle se marier ? (offre soumise à conditions. Pour plus d'informations, contactez-nous par review) _


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjooour ! _

_Hum. Je n'ai pu pas pu poster pendant un certain temps, et contrairement à mon autre fic, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir... Eh oui, j'ai été très occupée ces deux dernières semaines, et j'ai vu ma famille. Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, de ne pas avoir une minute à soi... Mais me voilà !_

_Et je voudrais corriger _une erreur_ que j'ai faite dans le dernier chapitre : j'ai dit que c'était le __**père d'Alderic**__ qui avait voulu le retour de son fils, ce qui est impossible puisqu'il est mort. Je vous avais en effet posté la version non corrigée. J'ai rectifié mon erreur dès que je m'en suis aperçue : c'est la __**mère **__qui voulait le retour de son fils. _

_**Traviata**__ : Rexanne est jeune, mais Alderic, lui pas tellement... Enfin, il a 25 ans quoi xD Je ne lis pas de manga onc je ne peux pas comprendre la référence ! :P Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR._

.

* * *

.

Rexanne retourna chez elle plus désemparée que jamais. Plus désespérée, aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller demander de l'aide à Pearl ? C'était une Malefoy. Elle était mariée à un membre de la famille qui avait dérobé tous ses souvenirs à Elwin, le frère d'Alderic.

Aller voir Pearl, c'était comme trahir Alderic… Mais celui-ci n'était plus là pour elle. Il était _fiancé_.

- Rexanne ?

C'était sa mère. Séchant vite ses larmes, et lissant sa robe, Rexanne sortit de sa chambre.

- Oui, Maman ?

- Où étais-tu passée ?

- Oh, j'ai rendu visite à Pearl Cav… Pearl Malefoy.

- Je ne te savais pas amie avec elle, fit Mme Beauchamp avec étonnement.

- Sa compagnie m'est parfois agréable.

- Mmm. Alderic est rentré chez lui ?

- Oui, dit Rexanne d'une petite voix, en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Sa mère semblait quant à elle contrariée.

- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Et quand revient-il ?

- Revenir ? répéta Rexanne d'une petite voix. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Envoie-lui un hibou. Ton père veut que les... les choses soient réglées au plus vite.

- Bien, Maman.

Mme Beauchamp sortit de la chambre de sa fille, et cette dernière s'assit sur son lit, perturbée. De quelles affaires pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle s'installa à son bureau et saisit une plume, mais le parchemin posé devant elle resta vierge. Quel ton devait-elle adopter ? Elle ne pouvait pas choisir le style décontracté qu'elle employait ces derniers mois pour écrire à Alderic, ç'aurait été totalement inapproprié et déplacé. Après tout, il l'avait quittée juste après qu'elle lui ait confié qu'elle allait se fiancer, et qu'elle ait fondu en larmes.

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise par écrit, mais elle arrivait généralement à trouver les formules qui sauraient séduire son interlocuteur. Aujourd'hui, cependant, l'inspiration ne semblait pas venir. Elle ne parvenait pas à cerner Alderic.

Rexanne rangea son matériel, enfila une cape légère - il faisait très chaud dehors -, fit glisser quelques Gallions dans sa bourse, et transplana au Ministère de la Magie. Après avoir patienté pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour pouvoir acheter son départ pour les États-Unis, elle se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait le Portoloin qui l'y conduirait.

Elle avait complètement oublié le décalage horaire. Partie de chez elle à midi, elle arrivait ici à sept heures du matin. Mais qu'importe, dans un sens, c'était mieux : elle avait la journée devant elle.

Rexanne connaissait l'adresse d'Alderic par cœur, elle lui avait tant écrit ces derniers mois ! Elle ne possédait pas de permis de transplanage valable dans ce pays, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre dans la société de transport sorcière. Alderic lui avait montré un véhicule bien plus simple d'utilisation… Ces étranges longues boîtes remplies de gens qui circulaient dans toute la ville. Rexanne sortit de la salle de transfert, et se dirigea vers le bureau de change pour obtenir des dollars. Une fois la monnaie obtenue, elle descendit dans la rue, et monta dans un bus. Elle devait avoir à peu près deux heures de trajet avant d'arriver.

Avait-elle vraiment fait la bonne décision ? Et si, en arrivant, elle découvrait la fiancée d'Alderic ? Si elle se faisait mettre à la porte par un elfe de maison avant même d'avoir pu lui parler ?

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Vers neuf heures, elle arriva à Philadelphie, et demanda de l'aide aux passants pour la guider. Une demi-heure après, elle était parvenue devant l'imposante maison des Greengrass. Invisible aux yeux des moldus, on ne pouvait pas douter quant à l'identité de ses propriétaires. C'était un manoir ancien, mais en très bon état, l'herbe était coupée de près, et des bancs en marbre étaient disposés le long du chemin de cailloux.

Rexanne avança dans l'allée, puis frappa à la porte.

- Oui, que… Rexanne ?

C'était Alderic.

- Je viens de la part de mon père, énonça clairement Rexanne.

Elle s'était répété ce qu'elle devait lui dire durant tout le trajet, afin d'être certaine de ne pas se mettre à bafouiller ou ne savoir que dire.

- Je ne… - il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui - Entrez, dit-il en écartant la porte pour qu'elle puisse passer. Ma mère n'est pas là. - il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au fond du vestibule – Elle rentrera dans environ deux heures.

- Bien, dit Rexanne.

- Quel… quel est le message de votre père ? demanda Alderic, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Encore une fois, il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Il veut vous voir.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Alderic, si tant est que cela soit possible, parut encore plus gêné, et baissa les yeux vers le sol, les mains jointes.

- En vérité, c'est moi qui souhaiterais vous parler. Je…

Rexanne sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas poursuivre sa phrase. Comment pouvait-elle oser parler de cela à un garçon de vingt-cinq ans ?

- Je ne veux pas me marier, lâcha-t-elle avec précipitation. Je ne… Je n'y arriverais pas !

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous acceptiez, dit Alderic en lui tournant le dos. Les temps sont durs.

- C'est parce que mes parents ont des dettes… Tout cela pour une histoire d'argent…

- Je ne pensais pas que cette idée vous serait si désagréable, murmura Alderic, toujours tourné.

- Et dire, que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que…

La voix de Rexanne s'étouffa. Et Alderic qui semblait ne pas l'écouter… Son espoir lui semblait bien naïf, maintenant. Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle allait épouser ! La vie n'était pas un conte de fée, quand bien même on vous demander de comporter comme si c'était le cas.

- Alors, ce sera Black ? fit tout à coup Alderic.

- Black ? répéta Rexanne d'une voix faible.

- Il était le deuxième, non ?

- Le deuxième…, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Alderic fronça les sourcils.

- Puisque j'ai évincé la proposition de votre père, c'est bien lui qui…

- Oh ! coupa Rexanne en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Vous… vous êtes…

- Vous l'ignoriez ? questionna-t-il en se retournant.

- Je… oui, fit-elle. Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais, loin de la réjouir, cette révélation lui apportait plutôt une nouvelle humiliation.

- Vous… vous avez refusé de m'épouser ? fit-elle faiblement.

Alderic lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur un divan.

- Ce mariage était la raison de mon retour en Angleterre.

Rexanne resta silencieuse. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'elle…

- Je devais vous séduire, afin de faciliter les choses. Je me doutais que vous ne céderiez pas au premier inconnu que vous croiseriez. J'ai adopté le comportement parfait : j'ai été à votre écoute, je vous ai emmenée en balade, je vous ai écrit de longues lettres, j'ai même été jusqu'à vous montrer mon frère j'ai tout fait pour obtenir votre confiance…

- Tout cela… n'était que mascarade ? murmura Rexanne d'une voix étranglée, retirant ses mains de celles du jeune Greengrass pour les poser sur sa poitrine, comme si elle était en train de suffoquer. Mensonges pour mieux me berner ?

- Sauf que je me suis pris à mon propre piège.

Alderic la regardait droit dans les yeux, cette fois. Il reprit les mains de Rexanne et dit :

- Je pensais que vous me seriez indifférente. Utile, mais guère plus. Eh oui, fit-il devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille, finalement, je ne vaux pas mieux que Malefoy. Je suis égoïste, et je manipule les gens pour servir mon propre intérêt. Mais j'ai un cœur, Rexanne, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus désespéré en voyant que ses paroles n'enlevaient en rien l'expression d'horreur qui était apparue sur le visage de celle qui devait se marier avec lui. Je suis capable d'avoir des sentiments et…

- Assez, dit Rexanne en se levant et en retirant une nouvelle fois ses mains. _Assez_. Vos excuses ne changeront rien. Vous êtes aussi… aussi misérable que n'importe quel héritier de famille Sang-Pur xénophobe. Vous avez tenté de me faire croire le contraire en me contant la _tragique_ histoire de votre frère Elwin, mais en fait, qui sait, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas réellement en désaccord avec votre père ? Car, puisqu'il est mort, pourquoi ne pas changer le destin d'Elwin ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire découvrir sa véritable famille ?

- C'est bien plus dur que cela n'en a l'air, Rexanne, glissa-t-il. Après tout, il…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, coupa-t-elle. Considérez-vous comme affranchi j'épouserai Regulus. Adieu, Alderic.

OoOoOoO

Oui, décidemment, la vraie vie était bien loin du conte de fée qu'on lui avait décrit. Elle aimait Alderic. Enfin, elle était tombée amoureuse du masque qu'il lui avait montré… Car qui était-il vraiment ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais, au fond de son cœur, il lui semblait qu'un Sang-Pur aux idées anarchiques, même pour mieux la prendre au piège, n'aurait jamais consenti à jouer la mascarade au sein du monde Moldu. Et puis, cette douleur qu'elle avait pu constater lorsqu'il lui avait montré Elwin…

Il avait dit être tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais à quel moment ? Sûrement pas lors de la sortie de la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée à New-York, c'était trop tôt elle-même ne l'était pas encore. Seulement impressionnée et flattée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Fausse attention…

Rexanne avait décidé de dire à ses parents qu'Alderic n'était plus _intéressé_ par leur accord. Elle épouserait Regulus Black. Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal après tout : Regulus était son ami – enfin, encore devait-elle se réconcilier avec lui – et comme il était pour l'instant plus jeune qu'elle et que _jamais_ on ne marierait un garçon encore étudiant, elle avait quelques années de répit devant elle.

Tout s'arrangerait.

N'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoO

Le pire était arrivé. Le pire du pire… Désormais, elle était prisonnière des griffes d'Anguis, prisonnière de la famille Malefoy. Elle était devenue Pearl Malefoy pour de bon. Pearl Cavendish n'était plus que passé, et deviendrait un souvenir poussiéreux, destiné à l'oubli. On retiendrait Pearl l'épouse, Pearl la mère.

Comment pourrait-elle devenir Mangemort ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre en étant elle-même ? Comment pourrait-elle _survivre_ ?

La rentrée était dans deux jours, il lui serait possible de tenir, de _cacher _ce fait jusque-là. Elle voulait revoir Poudlard, au moins une dernière fois… Se sentir normale, elle qui avait toujours voulu être différente, être supérieure aux autres. Elle voulait faire ses adieux à cette école qu'elle avait tant critiquée, mais qui avait finalement été son foyer, son refuge.

Mais après… elle devrait rentrer au Manoir Malefoy.

Pearl avait besoin d'aide, désespérément… Plus personne ne l'écoutait, plus personne ne l'aimait réellement. Excepté…

Regulus qui, lui, voyait toujours Pearl Cavendish en elle.

.

* * *

.

_Haha... personne n'avait deviné pour Rexanne ! Bon, ok, il y a Regulus dans la "liste", mais... c'était Alderic :D Alderic qui n'est pas vraiment celui que vous imaginiez... _

_Au fait, je vous suggère de relire le chapitre 2 (n°3 sur FeuFeu, et vous verrez que... hum, chut, vous verrez bien. Ou au pire si vous ne comprenez pas, vous le saurez bientôt. Heu... je vous ai perdus là, non ? :S)_

_Qu'arrive-t-il à Pearl, selon vous ?_

_Bisous bisous et... review ! ;)_

_P-S : J'ai failli oublier ! Avez-vous lu le dernier texte de JKR sur HP ? Il est sorti il y a environ deux semaines et s'intitule "**Dumbledore's Army reunites at Quidditch World Cup Final**" !_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici - enfin - le douzième chapitre ! Excusez-moi, mais le rythme n'est plus trop suivi ces temps ci :/ Mais bon, j'ai eu une vie en dehors de FeuFeu, hein ^^_

_**Traviata**__ : Pearl a un caractère détestable, mais elle va s'améliorer, tu verras. Haha, oui, avec leurs histoires de mariages on finit par s'embrouiller ! Mais tout s'explique dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review :)_

_Disclaimer__ : L'histoire est à moi, le reste à JKR_

.

* * *

.

Rexanne ferma sa valise en poussant un petit soupir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Cette année, tout serait différent… À Noël, ses parents annonceraient ses fiançailles avec Regulus Black. Elle avait un peu moins de quatre mois de répit. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Regulus. Elle n'arrivait même pas à penser à lui en tant que petit-ami, alors en tant que mari… Elle aurait pu tomber plus mal, c'était ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, elle s'entendait d'ordinaire plutôt bien avec Regulus. Mais c'était son ami, et seulement son ami. Rien de plus.

Neuf heures sonnèrent à l'horloge familiale. Dans deux heures elle serait dans le train.

On toqua à la porte. Rexanne se releva de son lit, et descendit dans l'entrée, ses parents étant tous deux aux Ministère – encore pour ces histoires de dettes.

Elle ouvrit la porte… et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Alderic Greengrass se tenait sur le seuil.

- J'avais peur de vous avoir manquée, dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit. À cause du décalage horaire, précisa-t-il en la voyant hausser un sourcil.

Mais, constatant qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur son expression.

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

- Il est trop tard, dit-elle. Je suis fiancée.

- Déjà ? fit-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, et constata l'absence de bague.

- Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de cet évènement.

- Cela aura lieu en décembre, précisa-t-elle à contrecœur.

Alderic esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai donc quatre mois pour tenter de reconquérir ma promise ?

- Votre… - elle reprit avec plus de sérénité - Vous ne manquez pas de culot, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Mais mon cœur n'est plus à prendre. Vous avez tenté d'y parvenir par le passé, mais aujourd'hui il est trop tard.

- Et y suis-je parvenu ? Ai-je réussi ce que j'escomptais entreprendre ?

- Alderic, vous…, fit Rexanne d'une voix faible.

Puis, reprenant contenance elle dit :

- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon charmant. Il avait des bonnes manières, et semblait vraiment m'apprécier. Il m'a fait voyager, m'a révélé des secrets de famille. Cependant, il s'est avéré que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un pantin, d'un masque… Alors, j'ai décidé de suivre le jugement de mes parents. J'épouserai Regulus Black.

- Mes vos parents…, tenta Alderic. Vos parents, c'était moi qu'ils avaient choisi, à l'origine…

Rexanne recula un peu, ce qui permit à l'héritier des Greengrass de pénétrer dans la demeure.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, Rexanne, et de me laisser une seconde chance…

- Je ne…, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Rexanne Beauchamp, dit Alderic en posant un genou à terre. Acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?

Rexanne recula encore un peu, mais il lui saisit la main, et de celle qu'il lui restait, fouilla dans sa poche, et un ressortit un petit coffret. Il tendit une bague resplendissante à la jeune Beauchamp, fine et délicate, mais brillante, et faite d'argent elle devait valoir plusieurs milliers de Gallions.

- Alderic… j'accepte.

OoOoOoO

Fuir cette foule, fuir ces gens… C'était enfin une chose possible, car le banquet était terminé. Est-ce qu'un trajet en train lui avait déjà paru aussi long ? La peur qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils voient dans son regard… Qu'ils sentent, qu'ils devinent, qu'ils le répètent, qu'on se mette à murmurer…

- Regulus ? appela-t-elle, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, alors que les élèves de Serpentard s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers vers les cachots.

Il se retourna, et elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche, et bredouilla :

- J'arrive.

Il se pencha vers la fille à côté de lui, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Pearl avait oublié qu'il était préfet, et censé accompagner les premières années. Mais aujourd'hui, sa camarade s'en chargerait seule avec les deux préfets de cinquième année. Il y avait plus urgent.

Pearl tourna les talons, sans vérifier si Regulus la suivait. De toute façon, il savait où elle se rendait.

Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pour observer le paysage. La porte se rouvrit, doucement, avec timidité. Regulus entra et la referma derrière lui, puis s'approcha de Pearl. Il se mit à la fenêtre, à côté d'elle, et resta là sans rien dire. Depuis la fête de Chelsea, aux vacances de Pâques, elle ne lui avait plus reparlé, s'appliquant à l'ignorer avec dédain. Et soudain, au bout de quatre longs mois, elle venait enfin le voir, et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle hésitait encore, qu'elle était presque prête à lui faire confiance… Il fallait dire que son comportement n'avait rien arrangé. Il était à moitié ivre, et s'était conduit comme un rustre. Mais maintenant, il avait grandi : vraiment grandi. Et son amour pour la magnifique Pearl n'avait pas décroît…

Pearl se tourna vers lui, et lui prit les mains. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle avait baissé les yeux vers leurs mains liés, et des larmes s'en échappaient. Il n'y avait que devant Regulus qu'elle osait pleurer devant Anguis c'étaient, autrefois, des larmes de rage qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer, et, aujourd'hui, des larmes de désespoir.

Pearl posa les mains de Regulus sur son ventre et déclara d'une voix tremblotante :

- Je suis enceinte.

Regulus déplaça ses mains, lui prenant la taille, et l'attira vers lui.

- Anguis va me retirer de Poudlard, poursuivit Pearl. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux supporter cette vie qu'on m'a réservée !

- Tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard, chuchota Regulus. Nous allons trouver une solution, chérie.

Pearl se serra contre lui, et posa la tête contre lui. À une époque leur année de différence était très visible : alors qu'elle avait un visage adulte Regulus ne semblait être qu'un petit garçon. Un gamin. Maintenant, il était plus grand qu'elle, et elle parvenait enfin à lui faire confiance…

- Quelle solution ? Cette… cette chose va grandir, et je devrai rentrer au Manoir Malefoy, pour devenir la bonne mère que je suis sensée être.

- Il existe des solutions pour… pour _éradiquer_ le problème, dit Regulus avec prudence.

- Avorter ? murmura Pearl en reculant légèrement.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, et y posa ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Je ne sais pas, Regulus. Je… je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, qui je suis, comment me comporter…

Regulus se passa une main dans la nuque. Jamais il n'aurait un jour pensé voir la splendide Pearl dans cet état. Elle qui était si hautaine, si froide… Qu'est-ce qu'Anguis avait fait d'elle ? Où était passée la fille dont, il y avait une éternité lui semblait-il, il était tombé amoureux ?

- Je regrette que mon père t'ait écarté depuis le début. Tout serait plus simple… Parce que tu avais demandé ma main, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant c'est trop tard… Je suis mariée à Anguis, et toi tu es fiancé à Rexanne.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Regulus.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Pearl. Que nous avons failli être mariés ou bien que tu es fiancé ?

- Les deux.

- À mon mariage, tu m'avais dit que tu étais sans doute plus concerné que je ne le pensais par les prétendants qui voulaient m'épouser. Et comme je ne comprenais pas ce que tu sous-entendais, tu m'avais répondu « Ton père ne t'as pas dit ? » expliqua Pearl. Et pour Rexanne… Je suis une Malefoy. Mon statut me permet d'être au courant de certaines choses avant qu'elles ne soient officielles.

- Greengrass est venu voir Rexanne ce matin. Il lui a expliqué ses erreurs, et l'a priée de lui pardonner… Ce qu'elle a fait. C'est lui qu'elle épousera.

Pearl tourna la tête, et posa les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Regulus.

- La vie est tellement injuste… Rexanne n'a jamais manqué de rien, elle avait des parents attentionnés, et on ne l'a jamais contrainte à quoique ce soit. Elle, elle épousera quelqu'un qui lui plaît. Moi, j'ai toujours dû me battre pour la moindre chose, prouver que je valais autant que mes frères, et on m'a mariée à quelqu'un que je déteste.

- Croirais-tu en l'amour, désormais ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Pearl. Je n'ai pas parlé d'amour. Seulement d'affection.

L'espace d'un instant, Regulus entrevit l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. Elle levait la tête, et haussait un sourcil, le jaugeant de haut. Sourire en coin, il répondit :

- Tu as parlé de haine. Or, la haine est l'opposé de l'amour…

- Arrête.

- Oh, ça va, tu peux admettre que…

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pardon, dit aussitôt Regulus.

Il était allé trop loin. Pearl lui jeta un regard froid.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me répéter de telles choses. Aide-moi plutôt à régler ce problème, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son ventre.

- Je suis plutôt bon en potions…, tenta Regulus.

À sa grande surprise, Pearl accepta sans rechigner.

- Le plus vite sera le mieux, déclara-t-elle simplement.

OoOoOoO

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. _Leur_ salle. Il avait annoncé le matin même à Pearl que la potion était prête. Seulement deux semaines après qu'elle lui ait fait la demande. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

- Alors ? demanda Pearl sitôt qu'il fût entré.

Il brandit la main, lui montrant la fiole.

- Il faut calculer très précisément qu'elle quantité tu dois prendre, prévint-il tandis qu'elle s'emparait du flacon. Au cas contraire, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences très graves, comme la stérilité, par exemple…

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que je puisse vive ma vie comme je l'entends…, murmura-t-elle.

- Pearl…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, dit Regulus avec fermeté. J'ai préparé une autre potion. Si tu en prends une cuillérée chaque matin, tu seras protégée…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Pearl, posant la même question que lui quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la soigner, après être devenu Mangemort.

- Je ne pense pas que la réponse te plairait…

Pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines, la réaction de Pearl le surpris. Ses joues se colorèrent - très légèrement, certes - d'une teinte rosée et elle fuit son regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé ma main à mon père ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton indifférent en dévissant le flacon.

- Parce que je cherchais quelqu'un qui pourrait me plaire. Physiquement, s'entend. Et comme tu es mince, belle, et que Cavendish est un nom réputé, je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne affaire. Mais je n'avais que quinze ans…

Pearl se pencha sur le flacon pur en humer les senteurs, en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'émoi que suscitaient les paroles de Regulus. Mince ? Ça, elle l'était toujours. Et même plus qu'avant. Belle ? Oui, elle était même splendide. Mais à présent… si Regulus restait auprès d'elle, cela signifiait qu'elle l'était toujours, même un peu, non ? Mais elle ne s'appelait plus Cavendish.

- Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Je savais que tu haïssais les nés-Moldus, et que tu avais été ravie de venir t'en prendre à Sirius lorsque je te l'avais proposé. Pour tout te dire, à l'époque ça me suffisait simplement. Je ne valais pas mieux que Malefoy.

- Malefoy n'aurait jamais accepté de m'aider, dit Pearl d'un ton froid, pour mettre une certaine distance entre Regulus et elle.

- C'est parce que Malefoy ne connait rien à l'amour et qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Pearl releva ses yeux bleus glacés vers lui. Regulus soutint son regard, et leva les mains vers son visage. Il les posa sur ses joues, et l'attira vers lui, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pearl resta de marbre tout d'abord, puis les entrouvrit, et gémit légèrement, en passant ses mains derrières la nuque de Regulus. Puis elle s'écarta doucement et murmura :

- Je suis comme Anguis. Je ne connais rien à l'amour.

- Je t'apprendrai, chérie, lui répondit Regulus en posant son front sur le sien. Et tu es partie sur de bonnes bases : tomber amoureuse, c'est la première étape…

.

* * *

.

_Je suppose que le début n'a pas plus à tout le monde... Mais bon, Rexanne est une jeune fille naïve, qui joue à la princesse parfaite (comme dirait Regulus), qui puis-je ? _

_Sinon, sont-ils pas mignons Regulus et Pearl ? *.*_

_A bientôt j'espère ! ^^_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous annonce que ceci est l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre. Il en reste donc deux, plus un épilogue !_

_**Traviata**__ : Oui, je me doutais que l'avortement pourrait poser problème à certaines personnes (mais tu n'en fais pas partie). Je suis restée volontairement très évasive dessus, d'autant que j'ai un avis plutôt neutre sur la question. Pour moi, tout dépend des circonstances. Suite à un viol, c'est plus que compréhensible. Dans d'autres cas... (qui restent à déterminer). Enfin, je ne veux pas lancer une polémique là-dessus. Mais n'oublie pas que Pearl est égoïste, très égoïste. Et je reviendrai plus tard sur son avortement, sur lequel je suis passée en vitesse volontairement... Sinon, heureuse de voir ta réaction pour Regulus et Pearl, ce chapitre devrai te plaire :)_

_Disclaimer__ : j'exploite Harry Potter, bien entendu :p_

.

* * *

.

- Tu rentres au Manoir, pendant les vacances ?

- Parce que tu penses que j'ai le choix ?

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de classe inutilisée, comme à leur habitude. Le premier trimestre était passé vite, trop vite. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous ici plusieurs fois par semaine, et si Pearl restait généralement muette, Regulus lui se chargeait de faire la conversation, lui parlant de choses insignifiantes, ou bien la complimentant sur sa coiffure, selon son humeur. Une seule chose ne changeait jamais : au moment de se séparer, Pearl l'embrassait, et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il voyait à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

- On se verra aux fiançailles de Rexanne ? questionna Regulus.

- Je suppose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne veux pas y aller, dit Pearl. Premièrement, je déteste Rexanne. Et deuxièmement… je devrai sans doute m'y rendre seule. Anguis n'est jamais là pendant les vacances.

- Je serai là, moi.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement. Mais je suis mariée, et je veux donner une bonne image de ma famille. Je ne suis jamais présente quelque part avec Anguis…

- Oh, alors c'est juste ça ? Tu te soucies de l'image que tu renvoies ?

- Évidemment ! fit Pearl.

- Alors, tu ne devrais pas m'embrasser.

Un silence choqué suivit cette phrase.

- Je…

- Tu ? fit Regulus d'un ton narquois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester auprès de moi si je t'horripile autant ? Tu n'as aucune chance : je suis _mariée_, Regulus.

- Pearl… ne recommence pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'arroche à toi.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit clairement.

Regulus prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Je t'aime, Pearl. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, chérie. Alors, ne te braque pas aussi vite. Ne te préoccupe pas d'Anguis, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ?

- Rien, murmura Pearl, les yeux baissés.

- Exactement. Rien, répéta Regulus en lui relevant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

- Tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu m'as aidé quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, et tu es toujours là pour m'écouter quand j'ai besoin d'aide, récita Pearl. Et tu as raison.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, respira longuement, et dit :

- Je t'aime, Regulus.

OoOoOoO

Rexanne sortit de sa chambre, parée de sa plus belle robe en soie, vert sapin, qui lui moulait les hanches pour s'évaser ensuite au sol, cachant ses souliers, robe achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle y était enfin. Elle allait se fiancée. Et dire qu'un an plus tôt, elle se rendait au mariage de Pearl… Se doutait-elle seulement de tout le chemin qu'elle aurait accompli un an plus tard ? Sûrement pas. À l'époque elle était une simple étudiante de Poudlard, élève de Serpentard, discrète, amie avec les filles les plus populaires de sa maison, sans pour autant chercher à attirer les regards. Elle voulait simplement être irréprochable : fréquenter les bonnes personnes, adopter un comportement impeccable.

C'était il y a un an également qu'elle avait rencontré Alderic pour la première fois. Enfin, pour la deuxième, si on comptait l'époque où le jeune homme était le meilleur ami de son frère. Il lui avait plu dès le début, mais elle savait à présent que c'était parce qu'il avait tout fait pour. Aucune de ses intentions n'avait été naturelle, tout était calculé. Néanmoins, elle l'aimait, et à présent, lui aussi l'aimait. Pourquoi ne pas se marier, alors ? Peu importait comment ils en étaient arrivés là : ils allaient être présentés officiellement comme fiancés à la société des Sang-Pur, et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Alderic avait consenti à ce que le mariage ait lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire, et aidait les parents de Rexanne à combler leurs dettes.

Sans ces dettes… ses parents l'auraient-ils fiancée si jeune ? Non, sûrement. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais connu Alderic… Elle aurait épousé Regulus, elle en était certaine.

- Rexanne, ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère. Tu es sublime !

Elle sa serra contre elle en veillant à ne pas défaire son élégant chignon. Ainsi vêtue et coiffée Rexanne semblait facilement plus âgée : on avait peine à croire qu'elle avait seulement dix-sept ans.

- Ma petite fille… tu as tellement grandi. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu me demandais pourquoi Rodolphe ne t'emmenait plus en promenade. Et te voilà, presque fiancée, sur le point de te marier…

- Maman…

Rexanne cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes. Rodolphe, son frère, était mort à l'âge de douze ans, à cause d'un stupide accident durant une course à dos d'hippogriffe. Il était jeune, et avait toute la vie devant lui… Jusqu'à ce jour funeste. Rexanne n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié le visage de ce frère disparu. Des dizaines de photographies tapissaient le bureau et la chambre de ses parents, et un cadre représentant les deux enfants Beauchamp était posé sur sa table de chevet.

- Alderic t'attends dans le hall. Une douzaine d'invités sont déjà arrivés.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en retroussant légèrement sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus en descendant les escaliers.

Alderic releva la tête en la voyant arriver. Lui aussi était magnifique, vêtu d'une robe tirant entre le vert sombre et le noir - Rexanne n'aurait pu dire de quelle couleur il était exactement, car il semblait changer selon la lumière -, et ses cheveux blonds bouclés soigneusement plaqués vers l'arrière avec du gel.

- Rexanne, souffla-t-il, tu es superbe.

Elle rosit, et répondit en prenant la main qu'il lui offrait :

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau ce soir.

Alderic sourit, et l'entraîna vers le buffet, saluant les invités, la présentant à ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, échangeant des banalités, mais jamais, de toute la soirée, sa main ne quitta celle de Rexanne.

.

.

Pearl arriva seule aux fiançailles, comme elle s'y était attendue. La loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres contait plus que tout… Regulus la retrouva très vite, et ils s'éclipsèrent dans un coin du jardin.

- Il n'est pas venu ?

- Comme à son habitude, dit Pearl du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, sourit Regulus.

Pearl soupira.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête ! lui dit-il. On va pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Les gens nous regardent.

- Je les emmerde, les gens.

- Ne sois pas si vulgaire !

- Voyons, chérie, cela fait partie de mon charme ! Je pense qu'à présent tu accepterais de m'accorder une danse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? répliqua Pearl.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais m'embrasser… Si je te laisse seule, les gens vont penser que je suis un goujat. Ils ne se douteront de rien. Allez, viens !

Pearl prit la main de Regulus et se leva du banc où ils s'étaient assis. Ils se rendirent dans le salon, et Regulus passa une main sur les hanches de Pearl, malgré le regard furieux qu'elle lui lança. La musique les emporta, et le temps s'effaça… Ils dansèrent ensemble toute la soirée.

Lorsque les instruments s'arrêtèrent, ils se séparèrent, un peu surpris, et essoufflés. Il était déjà minuit. Pearl retira à regret sa main de celle de Regulus.

- Je vais devoir rentrer.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Regulus d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ils passèrent par la cheminée des Beauchamp, après avoir fait les salutations d'usage, et arrivèrent dans l'imposant Manoir Malefoy.

- Tu me fais visiter ?

Pearl lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis le guida à travers les étages, lui montrant ce qu'il désirait voir.

- Le bureau d'Anguis, dit-elle. Ici, sa suite. La mienne est à l'étage au-dessus.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et Pearl ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- C'est très joli, commenta Regulus. Bien plus que les pièces sinistres que tu m'as montré.

- Je passe tout mon temps ici, dit Pearl en laissant traîner sa main sur le lit à baldaquins. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, et s'il me manque quelque chose, je fais venir un elfe.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut sauf quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Pearl se tourna vers sa coiffeuse et sortit quelques produits.

- Mais ce soir, tu m'as moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et se plaça dans son dos. Il déplaça ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se figeait, une brosse entre les mains, et commença à délasser son corset, lentement, en lui déposant des baisers dans la nuque.

- Regulus…

- Pearl, dit-il en la faisant tourner face à lui. Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

- Alors, laisse-moi faire…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis qu'il faisait descendre son épaisse robe, de couleur noire - comme tous les habits qu'elle portait ces derniers temps.

- Tu es magnifique, Pearl, lui dit Regulus en jouant avec l'une de ses boucles blondes. Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il la porta sur le lit, et referma les baldaquins.

.

.

Rexanne retira ses chaussures et les posa à côté de son lit. La soirée avait été parfaite. Elle était certaine de s'être bien comportée. Peu importait ce que lui avait dit Regulus à la fête de Chelsea : elle _devait_ être irréprochable. C'était son devoir. Contrairement à lui… et à Pearl, lui semblait-il. Même Pearl semblait s'être écartée du droit chemin. Rexanne n'avait pas manqué de voir que les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas séparés de la soirée, et de plus, ils étaient rentés ensemble.

Elle n'avait une hâte : que l'année scolaire se termine. Poudlard ne l'intéressait plus. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller en cours pour savoir tenir une maison, et gérer les affaires familiales.

Elle était chanceuse, pensait-elle : elle avait perdu son frère, mais allait épouser celui qu'elle aimait, et gagner un autre frère… Car elle entendait bien faire officiellement la connaissance d'Elwin.

.

* * *

.

_Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes :) Ou tout du moins, pour l'instant... _

_J'attends vos commentaires ;) ! _


End file.
